From London to New York
by Lucipurr
Summary: Kanaya Maryam lives in her own little rp world online with her "family." Her real best friend Rose has no idea about this and thinks Kanaya is just a normal girl. Vriska Serket has joined the rp world while recovering from her accident. What happens when a troll and spider girl begin to develop feelings when they are so far away from each other? Will they ever meet in real life?
1. Fussyfangs

**Notes: This is a bit oc. I mean, we all know Kanaya and Vriska are not the ones who roleplay, but this is the plot of the story, so that's the only thing about this besides it being humanstuck.**

**ALSO TEREZI IS NOT BLIND IN THIS FIC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. If I did then Kanaya would be with either Rose or Vriska. Which would make my heart flutter. **

**Yeah...**

**Just read the first chapter.**

* * *

Your name is Kanaya Maryam. You're currently 19 years old and you live in London, England at your own private house while you go to college, majoring in fashion. You have a great life, with a great family and great friends, but it seems as if everyone expects so much from you. As proper as you are, you can't help, but to let loose once in a while when you're alone.

And that's what you happen to be doing right now. You're alone at your house, like that's not usual, and are currently on your phone, chatting away with people from all over the world. You have a small family in this online world, consisting of a boy who has major temper issues, but only means well and seems to only put up with you, and two girls who have been roleplaying for so long that they seem like masters.

They were the greatest family you could ever ask for. You all had your own little characters on the famous app "Instapic". Karkat, the boy with a short temper, has a character with the same exact personality as him. His character was a grey troll with horns that stuck out of his head. Actually, the whole family was like that in their rp world. Nepeta, one of the two rping masters has a feline like troll who was best friends with Terezi, who has a troll who was practically the master of dragons.

And then there was you. Your troll was the same as the others, grey skinned and a unique pair of horns, but yours happened to be a vampire hunter who brutally murdered the creatures with a chainsaw. Oh how your imagination could just take off in the roleplaying world.

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] opened up a group chat with arsenicCatnip [AC] carcinoGeneticist [CG] and grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

[GC] *Opens amazingly cool group chat with the family and gives them all a welcome whack with her scale tail*

[AC] :33 *Purrs in amusement and leaps on top of GC after earning her welcome whack*

[CG] *Growls in annoyance* Honestly, Terezi, what the fuck is up with the welcome whack? That's so fucked up. You couldn't just fucking say hello?! *Evades the tail and retreats next to Kanaya*

[GA] *laughs in amusement and pats Karkat's head, careful of his horns.* It's Quite Alright, Karkat. She Was Only Saying Hello. There's No Need To Be So Nasty To Your Friend. *Gives Terezi and Nepeta a small apologetic smile.*

[GC] Y34H K4RK4T! WHY C4N'T YOU JUST 4CCEPT MY LOV3 FOR YOU?! *huffs and crosses arms over chest*

[CG] Because you're a fucking weird ass dragon girl who doesn't shut up. *Shaking fist at*

[AC] :33 *frowns and lashes tail* Come on everyone, there is no way we can be a purrfect family if we keep fighting like this.

[GA] Nepeta Has A Point. *Pats her head in praise.* There Is No Need For Us To Be Like This.

Honestly what a family they were. You emit a light bell-like laugh in amusement as your jade-green eyes read over the conversation that continued to take place on your phone. The constant buzzing indicating that there was another comment made you feel like you weren't alone your large house. You didn't really have a need to say anything at the moment. You know that Karkat actually really likes Terezi, but he gets nervous when trying to act cool and actually ends up acting like a total jerk. This little argument will end soon enough.

In the meantime you sign onto your Instapic account and posted a picture of your own rough sketch of your roleplay character. You're the only one in your "family" Who could draw (you can't stop thanking fashion for that one) your character unless you drew one for them. Because your account had that small unique touch, you had about 3,598 followers. All in all, your account was pretty popular and you made sure you interacted with your followers. Of course your posts there were much more literate than your small conversations with your family.

_- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] posted a new photo 2 minutes ago -_

_The young troll girl allowed a soft sigh to escape from her haunting black lips as she lowered her murder weapon. Underneath her feet lay a dead vampire with the oddest expression on his face from being killed. A gentle laugh came from her as she stepped off of the body and wiped any traces of blood onto her pants. She took a brief glance up at you with her predator eyes, really not showing any interest at the moment. After she had finished her small task of burning the dead creature's body, she turned to you with a playful smile on her lips. "Well? You have been staring at me for quite some time now." Her words were pronounced very clearly even through her english accent. " Do you have anything to say?"_

_- arachnidsGrip [AG] posted a new comment 30 seconds ago -_

_The spider like girl watched the troll girl with an interested ocean blue eye and a clouded one for quite some time now. She had no need to speak nor move until the troll girl had confronted her, asking her question. "Anything I'd like to say?" She echoes with a smirk crossing her face, her metal and normal arm crossing over her chest. "The only thing I'd like to say is that you have quite the job there. Murdering vampires with a chainsaw? Well that's a new one. That /has/ to be made into a horror movie!" She exclaims in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I'm Vriska. Vriska Serket." The girl uncrossed her arms and pushed her glasses up before extending a hand out to the troll. _

_{I must say, Kanaya, your account is quite the pleaser.}_

You glance down at your phone after the buzzing became intolerable and looked at your notifications. Your eyes pause on the comment that has been posted on your photo. arachnidsGrip? You have not yet met him, or her. Why stop now and think about it when you could make a new friend? Your thumbs begin to fly through the letters on the keyboard.

_- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] replied to arachnidsGrip [AG] 1 second ago -_

_Kanaya's jade-green eyes landed on the extended hand in front of her. What was this? A friendly gesture? Hmm... maybe this insect like girl was just being friendly? Hesitantly she extended her hand until it met the other girl's. Her pearly white fangs gently bit down on her lip as she thought of a proper answer. Proper answer? She only had to introduce herself! "My name is Kanaya Maryam. It's a pleasure to meet __you." She responds in a soft tone of voice._

_{Really? Ha That Is Really Nice of You To Say That! It seems like my character has already introduce herself, but I haven't. My name really is Kanaya. It's nice to meet you.}_

You decide to check in on Terezi and Karkat's argument.

[GC] *Chuckles and pats Karkles' head* W3LL NOW, MR. GRUMPY P4NTS. I S33 YOU F1N4LLY G4VE 1N.

[CG] SHUT UP! DONT CALL ME KARKLES AND STOP FUCKING PETING ME LIKE I'M FUCKING NEPETA! *smacks her hand away forcefully*

Well that's enough checking in on that chat. Uninterested in having your phone constantly reminding you that you're in a chat with those freaks, you decided to leave the conversation.

- grimAuXiliatrix [GA] ceased the conversation -

You slowly stood up and glanced around your room for the first time since you got home from school, making sure that everything was in its usual place. Everything seemed to be untouched, so with that done you made your way to the kitchen in search of something to eat. Your house was fully stacked with food an yet today you just did not seem to want to eat any of your usuals. You settle for a pop tart, probably the only thing in your house that was junk food, and happily began munching on it while waiting for the spider girl on instapic.

You proceed to pace the kitchen while awaiting her answer.

_- arachnidsGrip [AG] commented on your photo 10 seconds ago -_

_After shaking hand with the troll girl, she took her hand away and shoved it deep into her jeans pocket while the other one dangled. "You're so proper... and is that an accent?" She questions more to herself than to Kanaya. After looking her up and down numerous times, Vriska came to one conclusion. "You're weird." She mutters out loud. Vriska proceeded to tell Kanaya just /why/ she was weird. "You have fangs and yet you kill vampires, so wouldn't that make you a vampire yourself? And you look so fashionable... as if you're going out on a date. Seriously. What's up with you?" _

_{Really? I used my name for my character too. I'm Vriska. It's awesome to talk to you. I have to go soon, 8ut we should totally chat!]_

Upon feeling the vibration indicating that you had a new comment, you whipped your phone out of your back pocket and your thumbs instantly began replying to Vriska.

_-grimAuxiliatrix [GA] replied to arachnidsGrip [AG] 1 second ago -_

_"I'm weird?" Kanaya echoes softly, trying to let the words register into her head. Once they did, a faint green tint appeared on her cheeks as her black lips curled down into a frown. This was where she began to ramble over Vriska's comment. "I'm weird?!" She says again with a hint of venom in her voice. "Just how can I be weird when you're the one running around with a robotic arm. No offense, I mean you could have gotten that in an accident, but still! It's as weird as I am! I mean, probably not as weird as I am, but it's still pretty weird and you don't have the right to be calling me that!" She finishes in one breath and takes a big gulp of air at the end. _

_{Chat? Well Of Course. My Instatalk Username Is The Same As My InstaPic. Have A Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening.}_

And send. It was only right to wish the girl a good whatever time it was for her. She wasn't used to having any of her online friends having the same time as her so when she was getting ready for a new day, the others were in their beds sending their last messages on their phone before falling asleep. It kinda sucked not having them around for the day unless they stayed up late, but then again you had school.

You waited and waited, but Vriska didn't seem to answer. It seems like whatever she was leaving for has taken her away from your chat. Well now what were you supposed to do? You could always practice violin, which you would have chosen to do if Rose had not decided to call you at that exact moment.

You see, Rose was your best friend out of everyone you know, real and online. She lives in London just as you do, and happens to be three doors down since she lives with her parents. She's the only person you've met who is as sane and proper as you are, and you couldn't thank the Lord enough times for granting you such a great friend.

"Hello, Rose." Just as you had described your troll character, your voice was clear and strong.

"Kanaya!" Rose was awfully happy in the way she called out your name through the phone. "I've missed you, even though we haven't seen each other in about three days!"

"Alright, Lalonde. Just what do you need from me because you sound unusually happy." You couldn't help, but allow the corner of your black lips twitch up into a smile.

"Oh, I really do feel shameful for asking this favor, but do you have any designs that I could possibly wear for my date on Sunday?" Rose seemed to sound a bit shy when asking this, but how why would she feel that way? Maybe she thinks you wouldn't approve of her new boyfriend. Either way you were perfectly fine with helping her find a design for her to wear to her date.

"Well of course! You can come over now if you want, being that it's 6:37 pm right now. I can order us pizza or something as you try them on!" You were already walking over to your front door, unlocking it and making your way back to the couch.

After Rose agrees, you set your phone to the side and await her arrival.

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket. You are currently 18 years old and are living alone in an apartment on the streets of New York City. You work at a bar tender at a local club. This is because you had dropped out of college even though your grades were amazing and you got in with scholarship. Just why did you drop out though? It really is an interesting story which it seems like you'll have to go through once again.

You had average looks until the accident, but since then you now are blind in your left eye and you are missing your left arm which has been replaced with a robotic one. You have scars all over your body from fights and self harm, and you have a terrible habit of smoking. You also have a sider bite piercing on the corner of your left lip and have a tattoo of a small spider on the back of your neck. Why? Because you adore the odd creatures. The last thing about you that ties this all together is your terrible attitude.

Aside from that, how you got into this condition is something you, the reader, will have to find out later. For now you, as Vriska, must finish eating your lunch so that way you could reply to Kanaya on instapic.

Roleplaying was something that kept you busy while you were in the hospital healing, and it's been a part of your life for over a year now. It was great to let loose and talk to other people from all around the world while letting your imaginations fly.

Quickly shoving the last piece of your sandwich into your mouth, you stood up and not so gently tossed your plate into the sink where it landed on top of the pile of other dishes you had to get to later on. They could wait.

You quickly pulled out your phone and signed back into your account, reading over Kanaya's last reply with an eager eye. It did take quite some time to replying since you were blind in one eye, but you did memorize where each letter was, so the problem was fixed.

_- arachnidsGrip [AG] replied to grimAuxiliatrix [GA] 1 second ago -_

_The mysterious woman couldn't help, but let out an amused laugh that echoed through the quiet forest. This troll girl was not only blushing green, but she was fussing over the last comment which was just hysterical. "Alright, alright. Calm down, fussyfangs." She makes out through her laughter and wipes tears away from her one good eye. "Yes, I know I'm weird with this whole look, but hey. We all have our own little quirks, right? I find being weird, different. Take it as a good thing, fussyfangs." _

_{Oh, thanks! Sorry, I was just eating lunch which is why I had to go. I'll Instatalk you soon. ::::D 8ut just so I know when to talk to you on there, what time is it for you?}_

After sending your reply, you go over to your window which was open and inviting. The sill was wide enough for you to sit on, and you obliged its invitation almost instantly. Your one ocean blue eye trailed down to the dirty street below which was full of people pushing past each other and talking loudly on their phones. Oh how you loved New York City. With a gentle sigh, you shoved your hand deep into your vest pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes and lighter. Flipping open the box, you greedily placed one of the cancer sticks between your lips and lit it carefully. Once that was done, you put the box and lighter back into you pocket and breathed in the sickly-sweet taste.

Your phone begins to sing its ringtone for your notification

_No doubt, you got me dropped down to your feet_

_I can't control myself you got me feeling for your lust _

_One touch will make me in love_

_No fakin' I can't control myself_

_You know I'll never get enough_

It was Kanaya's reply to you.

_- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] replied to your comment 1 minute ago -_

_Fussyfangs? Fussyfangs?! That's it. This woman was really starting to get on the troll's nerves. "Fussyfangs? Just what kind of nickname is that?" She hisses and takes a threatening step toward this sarcastic woman. It seems like whatever else she had said when through one ear and out the other. The troll girl tossed her murder weapon to the side and was practically face to face with Vriska within a matter of seconds. "You better watch your mouth, Spidergirl."_

_{It's Currently 6:52 Pm For Me. I Live In London. My Replies Will Be Slow Because I Am Helping My Friend Find Something To Wear For Her Date Soon. Thankfully I Major In Fashion, So It Shouldn't Take Too Long For Me To Find Something For Her. What Do You Major In?}_

So Kanaya assumes you are about the same age as her. Well if she's majoring in something, she couldn't possibly be too much older than you. But that was the one question you always dread. What do you major in? Should you lie and say you major in something, or tell the truth and say you're a drop out. No, she'll find you pathetic for that. You might as well say what you used to major in.

_- arachnidsGrip [AG] replied to grimAuxiliatrix [GA] 1 second ago -_

_Vriska found it so amusing that Kanaya thought she could possibly intimidate her. This troll woman was all bark and no bite, she could be certain of that. She simply allowed her one ocean blue eye to gaze into her jade-green eyes which were less than three inches away from hers. She could practically feel Kanaya's angry breath against her skin. "You're rather close," she begins in a teasing tone of voice. "are you going to make the first move, or shall I?" Vriska was only joking, but her comment was serious enough to be convincing._

_{Oh, so you're five hours ahead of me. I live in New York City. You major in fashion? That's so cool. I major in Interior Architecture. Your friend has a date? Good luck to her. If you want, I'll just w8 for your reply tomorrow.]_

Well now you've hit send and you have no chance of taking what you said back. You don't feel too guilty for lying, because it was only half a lie. You /did/ used to major in that after all. You pushed your glasses up once more and allowed small wisps of smoke to flow out of your nose and mouth, the cigarette inviting you for another draft. You had 6 hours before you went to work. You had plenty of time, replies, and cigarettes to kill.

* * *

"Oh I just don't know, Kanaya. Are you sure you have the time to help me?" Rose seemed to ask that question about five times now. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink which stood out against her pale skin and she was pacing around your living room so many times you just know that something is up.

"Yes, I know that I want to. He will fall head over heels for you within seconds, but not if you keep acting like that! What's going on? Can't you tell me?" You ask gently. Your jade-green eyes have been following her around this whole entire time and your black lips curved into a frown. Rose was never one to act nervous, so something really must have been bugging her.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore if I told you." Rose murmurs as she stands in front of your sitting form with a serious look on her face.

Your phone buzzed and you knew it was a reply from Vriska. She'll have to wait. Keeping your eyes on Rose, you flipped over your phone so that way she couldn't see the first few sentences of Vriska's reply. She seems to have caught that little action, but she said nothing. She only awaited your reply.

"What do you mean I won't be your friend anymore?" You ask quietly and lean forward, taking Rose's hands in yours. You sit her down beside you and encourage her to let out her secret.

"I'm not going on a date with a guy..." Her voice is barely audible and her eyes seem to look anywhere, but at you. "I'm going on a date with Jade. Jade Harley..."

You don't seem to notice that your lips have parted and a shocked look took over your face. So your best friend was admitting that she was entering a lesbian relationship? Well that is certainly something you were not expecting to hear. How should you react?

Seeing that you couldn't find anything to say, Rose pulled her hands out of yours and stood up. "I'll take this as my leave, then. My apologies for bothering you, Kanaya." Her hands reached out for her bag and you couldn't help, but to leap out of your seat and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, I don't care if you're entering that kind of relationship. It just shocked me because I wasn't expecting that from you! I'll still make the outfit for you. Hell, it'll be even better now! You don't have to go!" Your words seem to have caught Rose off guard, but it was enough to stop her from going for her bag.

"You really don't mind?" She questions and turns to you with a shy smile.

"Of course not, but you know that I _must _ask you questions now. How long have you been like this? How long have you liked her?" You couldn't help, but act excited toward the news. Rose seemed to be uncomfortable with answering since you took the secret so well, but she still answered.

"I've been like this for about three years now. Yes I dated guys, but I was never really comfortable around them. Jade is a sweet girl, and we've been friends for a while now. It was kind of her idea." A small smile played on her lips and you could tell Rose was happy, and that made you happy.

After a few more minutes of chatting, Rose seems to lighten up and you start discussing about what she should wear for Sunday. After about a half hour of fashion talk, you send her into the bathroom with a few articles of clothing for her to try on. When she was gone, you took the chance to answer Vriska.

_- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] replied to arachnidsGrip [AG] comment 1 second ago -_

_Kanaya's cheeks burned with their jade-green color, instantly taking a step away from the teasing woman. "W-what? That's absurd. Don't even joke like that!" She hisses and crosses her arms over her chest in a defensive stance. "Honestly..." _

_{Wow! That Sounds Like A Lot Of Fun. It's Fine. I Seem To Have The Time To Answer Right Now. New York? What's It Like There? I Hear It's Great.}_

Of course right when your best friend tells you that she's a lesbian, your rp with Vriska leads into that kind of moment. How ironic. You set your phone to the side and look up just in time for Rose to step out in pink combat boots, black leggings, a pink shirt with a skull on the front, and black vest. Black and pink seemed to be her favorite colors, so why not let her wear something she'll be comfortable with.

"Wow, Kanaya. It's casual and comfortable. I think this is the one." Rose says with a wide smile plastered on her face. Of course the first outfit is the right choice, but something was missing.

"Hmm..." You slowly stand up and circle Rose, your eyes looking her up and down. Just what was missing? Without giving her the chance to ask you what's wrong, you disappear into your room and pull out a pink and purple stripped scarf. This is exactly what was missing.

Returning to Rose, you step in front of her and wrap the scarf around her neck. Her lavender eyes (Those contacts seem to work well with her) meet yours and you both smile, sharing an unspoken conversation.

Time passes by quickly. Soon enough you two are enjoying your slices of pizza and are having a great time. You completely forget about replying to Vriska and by the time you do, it's 1:15 am. Rose has left and you're leaving your last reply to your family and Vriska before going to sleep.

_- arachnidsGrip [AG] replied to grimAuxiliatrix [GA] 3 hours ago -_

_Vriska let out a care-free laugh and stepped forward, playfully poking Kanaya's cheek. "I was only kidding, Fussyfangs. There's no need to become so defensive about it, unless you really are a lesbian or something." Her voice was sarcastic once again, and she didn't seem to mind making fun of her new friend._

_{It's ok I guess. I work at a local 8ar, so that's not too fun, 8ut it gives decent pay and sometimes the people are nice. I start work at 8, so I'll be gone then.}_

_- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] replied to arachnidsGrip [AG] 1 second ago -_

_Kanaya's whole face was tinted green by now. Her? A Lesbian? What a joke. She is as straight as a pole and is content staying like that. Even the thought of being bi sent chills down her back. "I could never enter a relationship like that." She manages through gritted teeth, not acknowledging the fact that she was being called Fussyfangs again. "Now, it is very late." She turned her back to the woman and picked up her murder weapon. "I bid you a goodnight, Vriska." Not bothering to say anything else, the grey troll walked toward the trees and disappeared into the night._

_{A Bar? That Sounds... Interesting. Well, It Is Very Late For Me So I Will Be Going To Bed Now. Have Fun At Work, Vriska.}_

* * *

"Hey lady! Send another few Budweiser's down!" A clearly intoxicated man shouts to you, while you were already juggling four orders of drinks to a group of fake girls who were giggling like fools and kept commenting on your odd look. Taking a deep breath in as an attempt to calm yourself down, you give the man a thumbs up indicating that you heard him.

This was the terrible part of your job. The men were just downright rude and the woman never stop making fun of you. You've only gotten into three bar fights which were never started by you, but you've come close to loosing your job because of them. The only good part of working at this bar was that you get free drinks.

After dealing with the girls who continued to point at you and snicker, you hand the beers to the men on the other end of the counter. They snatched the drinks from your hands eagerly and gave you a few flirty comments before you avert your attention to some more orders. It really is amazing how some men seem to hit on you, but then again they are drunk off their ass and don't really know what you look like because of their blurred vision.

Your co-worker is Gamzee Makara, a guy who is higher than a plane almost 24/7 and tends to overuse the word "motherfucker." Still, he was nice and even though he was high he was still sane and saw that you were struggling. "Yo, Motherfucker, why don't you go take a quick break in the alley or something? You seem to be stressing out. I'll handle these motherfuckers."

You would have jumped the chance if one of the drunk men had not overheard what Gamzee called them. "What'd ya call me, bastard?" The guy growls and slams his half empty glass of beer down on the counter, causing the glass to shatter in his hand and flowing over the counter. You'll have to clean that up later.

"I called you a motherfucker, motherfucker." Gamzee says in a chill voice, a clown-like smile taking over his face.

"I thought ya did. Ya know what happens to fuckers who call me names?" The angered man asks as he stands up out of his stool and pulls back a fist.

Stepping in the middle of the fight wasn't the best idea you've had, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Gamzee is good to you, so you might as well stand up for him.

"Alright, fuck ass. Why don't you and your little friends scurry out of this bar before I call the cops on you? Unless you want to bring a girl with a robotic arm that can rip your arm out of it's socket into the fight!" Your voice was filled with complete venom, and as intimidating as you are, you fail.

The man sent his fist flying your way and it makes contact with your left shoulder. That kinda sucks for him. "Yo, motherfucker," Gamzee places a hand on your right shoulder to pull you out of the way of another punch. "go call the cops. I'll take care of the motherfuckers."

And that's what you did. Ten minutes later the cops are taking this drunk guy to jail and are sending his friends home. You thank Gamzee for taking care of them and he only seems to shrug the comment off. He offers you a ride back to your apartment which you take and before you know it, you're sending your last message of the night in the rp world and proceed to go to sleep.

_- arachnidsGrip [AG] replied to grimAuxiliatrix [GA] 3 minutes ago -_

_A slight smile crossed Vriska's lips and she gently sucked on her spiderbite piercing. "What and interesting girl..." She murmurs and glances up at the night sky with her one good eye. "We'll cross paths again I can assure you of that, Kanaya Maryam..."_

* * *

**Did you guys like the first chapter? I mentioned how Rose and Kanaya live in London, but I myself am not from there so anything I get wrong is because well... I have no knowledge on that country. Reviews are encouraging because then I know you guys want to see where this goes! Favorites and alerts are great too!**


	2. Stolen Phones and Pizza

**Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck nor do I own the characters**

**Notes: I may be changing to third person, I don't know yet.**

* * *

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started a chat with grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

[CG] HEY FUCKTARD ARE YOU AWAKE YET

[GA] Honestly, Karkat. Why Must You Call Me Such A Name And So Early In The Morning Too?

[CG] BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME IN A CHAT WITH FUCKING TEREZI AND NEPETA! WHAT THE FUCK WAS UP WITH THAT KANAYA?

[GA] I Had Nothing To Say.

[GA] Are You Here To Just Yell At Me?

[CG] NO

[CG] I JUST NEED YOUR ADVICE

[GA] You? Karkat, Who Never Takes Advice From Anyone, Wants Advice From Me?

[GA] Someone Please Get This Moment On Video.

[CG] SHUT IT MARYAM

[CG] YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE I COULD GO TO BECAUSE FUCKING NEPETA WOULD START UP WITH HER FUCKING FELINE SHIT AND I WASNT IN THE MOOD FOR THAT

[GA] So You Are Here To Just Yell At Me.

[GA] How Classy.

[CG] ANYWAY

[CG] IM GOING TO START A CHAT WITH TEREZI AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO HER

[CG] WHAT DO I DO

[CG] WHAT DO I SAY

[CG] WHY IS THIS SO FUCKING HARD

[AG] Karkat you just need to-

[CG] FUCK THIS FUCKING GAME AND ALL THE LITTLE FUCKERS THAT JOIN IN ON THIS WHY IS THIS SO FUCKING HARD

[AG] As I Was Saying.

[AG] ...

[CG] WHAT

[CG] WHATS WITH THE DOTS

[AG] I Was Waiting For You To Interrupt Me Again

[AG] If You Want To Start A Chat With Terezi, just do it. Don't Yell At Her Like You Just Did To me. I'm Sure She Won't Like It. Just Go Along With What She Says.

[CG] I GUESS YOURE RIGHT

[CG] THANKS KANAYA

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased the chat with grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

You emit a tired sigh and sit up, rubbing at your eyes. You'll have to thank Karkat later for waking you up. Glancing over at the time, you see that your alarm clock blinks the numbers "5:23" am. There was no need for you to be up so early since your college classes don't start until 10 today. So now that you're awake, you have plenty of time to spend. Maybe Nepeta is online?

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started a chat with arsenicCatnip [AC] -

[GA] *Smiles and enters Nepeta's den with something behind her back.*

[GA] Hello, Nepeta.

[AC] :33 *Sniffs the air curiously and bounds over to Kanaya*

[AC] Hello, Kanaya! What do you have there?

[GA] *Reveals a deer that she has killed as a meal for Nepeta, setting it down in front of her.* Oh Just This.

[AC] :33 *Eyes shine at the large d33r and leaps forward, beginning to hungrily devour the d33r* Oh this is just purrfect! Thanks, Kanaya!

[GA] You Are Quite Welcome, Nepeta. How Are You? *Sits down next to her and watches her eat.*

[AC] :33 I'm doing great! I just finished taking a catnap. How about you? *Finishes d33r and begins licking paws clean*

[GA] Well I'm Doing Quite Well. I've Met One Of The Oddest Beings I've Ever Seen.

[GA] She Seems To Be Human And Yet She Is Blind In One Eye And Has A Robotic Arm.

[AC] :33 Oh I remempurr her! That's Vriska, right?

[GA] Yes. I Do Recall That Being Her Name.

[GA] I Take It That You Know This Being?

[AC] :33 Not too much, but I do know that she is really intimidating, sarcastic, scary, rude, and she's obnoxious.

[AC] :33 She also ADORES spiders.

[AC] :33 And does everything in eights.

[GA] Well That's Nice To Know. That Seems To Cover Everything About Her.

[GA] Thank You, Nepeta. I'm Going To Go See What Terezi Is Up To. Take Care!

[GA] *Scratches behind her ear before leaving.*

[AC] :33 No purrblem, Kanaya! *purrs and lifts a paw, moving it side to side as if she were waving goodbye*

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased the chat with arsenicCatnip [AC] -

Nepeta was a sweet girl who did seem to have good information at times. It was nice to talk to her, even if it was for a few minutes. Now it's time for you to see what Terezi is up to and how her chat with Karkat is going.

-grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began a chat with gallowsCalibrator [GC] -

[GC] H3Y K4N4Y4! WH4T 4R3 YOU UP TO?

[GA] I'm Not Up To Anything Right Now, Terezi. Karkat Woke Me Up With A Tantrum Of His So I Decided To Check In On You And Nepeta While I'm Awake.

[GC] OH K4RKLES? H4H4 Y34H H3 S33MS TO DO TH4T TO 3V3RYONE. 1 TH1NK H3S JUST 1N 4 PH4S3.

[GA] A Phase? Oh I Highly Doubt That, But Your Theory Is Your Theory.

[GA] Has He Spoken To You Yet?

[GC] K4RK4T? NO H3 H4SNT SPOK3N TO M3 Y3T

[GC] W41T

[GC] H3 JUST ST4RT3D 4N RP W1TH M3

[GA] Oh Really Now? What Is He Saying?

[GC] H3S S4Y1NG TH4T H3 W4NTS TO H4NG OUT W1TH M3

[GC] H3 3V3N W3LCOM3D MY W3LCOM3 WH4CK

[GA] Well That's Nice That He's Finally Calming Down A Bit.

[GA] He Was Really In A Rage Before Just Because I Left The Group Chat.

[GC] Y34H WHY D1D YOU L34V3

[GC] P3RH4PS YOU W3R3 ON 4 D4TE

[GC] HMMMM?

[GA] That's Absurd. I Did Not Go On A Date, Terezi. I Was Merely Chatting With Vriska.

[GC] VR1SK4?

[GC] WHOS TH4T?

[GA] Her Username Is arachnidsGrip.

[GC] DO3SNT R1NG 4 B3LL

[GC] TOO B4D

[GC] H3Y

[GC] 1 GOTT4 GO. K4RKL3S 1S TYP1NG P4R4GR4PHS NOW.

[GC] BY3

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased the chat with grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

Well that could have gone worse. Twenty minutes have passed since the last time you checked your clock, and your stomach is starting to remind you that there is something called food that exists in your world besides the rp one. You keep your phone on your bed and make your way into your kitchen. It was spotless, as usual. You made sure you kept the kitchen one of the cleanest places in your home.

You knew exactly what you were craving for this morning. Scrambled eggs, a pancake, sausage and orange juice. A Simple yet tasty breakfast.

You instantly went to work on your food and within a half hour you were done and set your plate down on the table. Maybe someone has said something to you within that time.

Fetching your phone, you see that you have no new conversations on Instatalk, but there is a reply from Vriska on Instapic about 5 hours ago. There is no need to continue your conversation with her since both of your characters have left. Later on in the day you'll start an Instatalk with her.

The next 4 hours went by rather fast. You showered and styled your pixie-cut black hair, and put on your favorite attire. A simple long black sleeved shirt and a red skirt that stopped at your ankles, three white buttons "holding" it together when there was actually a zipper in the back. Once dressed, you gathered up your bag with your portfolio and books, walking outside and glancing three doors down to find Rose leaving her house at the same time.

After saying goodbye to her mother, she met your glance and both of your black lips curved up into a smile. It looks like you'll be walking with her to the school.

"So are you excited for Sunday?" You ask Rose with a playful look on your face. She seems to give you a confused look and you mention the date she has that day.

"Oh! Right! Yes, I am very excited for the date. I hope I won't do anything to turn her off." Rose murmurs and gently nips at her black thumbnail.

"I highly doubt you will do anything to bother her. This is Jade we are talking about. She's not that hard to please."

The two of you continued your conversation back and forth about different things until you made your way to the college. You only had three classes today, one of them being fashion, so you had no reason to be groaning about a long day. Rose on the other hand was getting out the same time you are, but had more classes and you couldn't help, but pity her. You parted your ways and you head to your first class.

* * *

Two hours later and you're happily enjoying the sketches you're making while everyone else talks about small things. The teacher has yet to make her way to the classroom, so you all took this as your chance to do what you please.

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you find yourself drawing sketches of Vriska Serket.

This mysterious girl in your rp world has caught your attention. She seems to be one who likes to flirt with anyone, which makes her sexuality questionable, but she is very rude and sarcastic too. Your next thought trails to her looks. You find that drawing her as a troll, like the rest of your family, is easiest. Soon enough you have a rough draft of a grey woman with one hooked horn and one "U" shaped one. If your memory is correct, she mentioned glasses before putting her hand out to shake with yours, and soon her face was becoming clearer.

She has one ocean blue eye and one clouded one since she's blind, her glasses being large and round which gave her somewhat of a geeky look. No, that isn't right. She's too... out-going... to be geeky. You quickly shade in the left side of her glasses, giving her almost an eyepatch to cover her blind eye. That works out much better. Now what about her hair? Blonde? It could be possible, but you can't picture it. You begin to draw long wavy/curly black hair that ends at her lower back.

Was there anything else you were missing before you start on clothes? Oh right! How could you forget? She has a robotic arm! Your pen begins to create what is almost like a robotic arm. You don't deal much with robots, so what they look like is foreign for you. This will have to do for now. After finishing her looks you start on her clothes. Jeans seem appropriate for her character along with a black shirt and moss green jacket. To give her a bit of color, you add red shoes and soon you were looking down at what seems to be Vriska Serket.

You give yourself a mental pat on the back since this is all from description and will ask her later on just how accurate she was. For now though, your fun and games must be put on pause. The teacher has walked in and it was time to start your fashion class.

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and it's about 6:43 am. You do not understand why you're awake. Maybe it's just your bad luck getting to you. The small fight that broke out last night caused what was left of your left shoulder to hurt like hell and you bite down on your lip to prevent from cursing. Sitting up and rubbing at your eyes, you glance around your apartment. Everything is as blurry as hell in one eye and the other one is totally black. You reach over to your nightstand and grab your glasses, putting them on and using your index finger to push them up on your nose.

Everything seems to be well.

With a loud yawn, you reach over to your nightstand again and pull your phone out of its charger. It wasn't a crime to check your phone for a few minutes before going back to sleep. As soon as you logged onto Instatalk and Pic, someone starts a chat with you.

- arsenicCatnip [AC] started a chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

[AC] :33 *Pounces on Vriska's back, playfully tackling her to the ground*

[AC] :33 Hi, Vriska!

[AG] *falls to the ground and grumbles under breath*

[AG] Hello, Nepeta.

[AG] Is there a reason as of why you are tackling me to the ground?

[AC] :33 *Shakes head and gets off of*

[AC] :33 No, I was just saying hi.

[AG] *Sits up and rubs at head*

[AG] Well, hi.

[AC] :33 *Stares at*

[AG] *Blinks at with one good eye* You're kind of freaking me out

[AC] :33 *Stares*

[AG] Seriously

[AG] Stop

[AG] It's creepy

[AC] :33 Kanaya was asking about you earlier.

[AC] :33 I told her what I thought of you.

[AG] Which was ::::/

[AC] :33 That you're intimidating, sarcastic, scary, rude, and obnoxious.

[AC] :33 *Smiles*

[AG] You're lucky I don't rip your tail off for that one. *glaring*

[AC] :33 Hehehe

[AG] Is there anything else you need ::::|

[AG] 8efore I go 8ack to sleep?

[AC] :33 Nope!

- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased the chat with arsenicCatnip [AC] -

What a pain in the ass she was. What gave that little bitch the right to say that stuff about you? Then again everyone said that about you, but what did you care? They could all fuck themselves.

Just as you were about to put your phone down, someone else started a chat with you.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started a chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

[GA] Hello, Vriska.

[AG] What's up, Fussyfangs?

[GA] Must You Call Me Such An Odd Name

[AG] Must you capitalize the first letter of every word?

[GA] Very well played, Spidergirl.

[GA] Anyway, I was here to ask you more about your character. Hopefully I have not woken you up or anything?

[AG] Nope, I've 8een awake for quite some time now. What questions do you have?

[GA] Well There Are Quite A Few.

[AG] Shoot.

[GA] Shoot?

[AG] Yeah... as in ask away.

[GA] Oh, Right. My Apologies. My First Questions Is: What /Is/ Your Character?

[GA] Is She A Spider? A Vampire? Troll? Human?

[AG] I guess you can say she's a human.

[GA] Charming. Now Would You Describe This As Her Looks?

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] sent arachnidsGrip [AG] a picture -

[AG] Are you stalking me?

[AG] Do you really live in London?

[GA] Yes, I Do. Why?

[AG] 8ecause that picture looks like me.

[AG] Like

[AG] Exactly like me.

[AG] Just without a spider bite.

[GA] Well I Based The Sketch Off Of Your Description Of Her.

[GA] I Guess I Did Well?

[GA] But, What Is a Spider bite?

[AG] You know, the piercing.

[GA] It's A Piercing?

[AG] Yes. Look it up.

Kanaya seemed to be silent for a good five minutes before finally replying. You would have thought she was dead or something if she didn't speak up.

[GA] It Looks Painful.

[GA] You Actually Have That On Your Lip?

[AG] Yes.

[AG] Would you like a picture?

[GA] That's All Up To You, But If You Send One Then I Can See The Difference Between My Sketch And You.

[AG] 8r8 then.

[GA] I Assume You Mean "Brb"

[GA] It's Cute How You Replace "B" With "8"

[AG] :::P

After scanning through your phone for a couple of second, you find an old photo of you with your best friend Tavros. Your hair was a bit shorter than it is now, and your lips were covered in a blue lipstick that compliments your looks. Hell, you still wear the blue lipstick because it kicks ass. This was also before the accident so Kanaya will have no clue that everything she drew was actually true.

- arachnidsGrip [AG] sent grimAuxiliatrix [GA] a picture -

[GA] Oh Wow, That Is Pretty Close.

[GA] I See That The Robotic Arm And One Eye Thing Is Just For Your Character?

[GA] May I Add That You Are Very Pretty.

[GA] And Who's the guy in the wheelchair?

Tch, if she could only see your ugly ass now then she would be running for the hills.

[AG] The guy in the wheelchair is my best friend, Tavros.

[AG] And I'm actually am 8lind in one eye.

[AG] That eyepatch thing you've got going on in your drawing is cool.

[AG] I made do that.

[AG] And thanks, Kanaya. I'm pretty sure you're prettier than I am.

[GA] Well All Of My InstaPic Drawings Are Based As Me, But With The Details of My Character.

[GA] One Moment Please.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] sent arachnidsGrip [AG] a picture -

No doubt about it she was prettier than you are. She puts almost every pretty girl you've seen to shame.

[GA] I Am So Sorry About My Terrible Looks Here. I Just Took The Picture and I Just Got Out Of Class Which Explains My Best Friend, Rose, Making That Weird Face In The Background.

[AG] Terri8le? You were 8lessed with looks! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Seriously, Kanaya really was attractive. She had a pixie-cut which seemed to fit her for some reason, and she had the cutest expression on her face along with her friend Rose in the background.

They look happy.

[GA] Eight Exclamation Points. Cute.

[GA] We'll Continue This Conversation Later. Rose Is "8ugging" Me And Is Trying To Read My T

[GA] knekbes

[GA] jkc

[GA] wnsiweee vi32f934

[AG] Uh

[AG] Kanaya?

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] Ceased the chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

[AG] Okay then...

Honestly what the hell happened there? You haven't talked to her much, but you know that Kanaya is not one to send jumbled words like that. Especially without capitalizing the first letter of every word.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started a chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

[GA] Wkfnvvo

[GA] Adsvkn

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased the chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

Well... that changes things. She /did/ capitalize the first letters this time.

Putting the weird conversation aside, you plug your phone back into its charger and you fall asleep once again before your head even touches the pillow.

* * *

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and Rose Lalonde is trying to take your phone from you.

"Rose Lalonde, just what do you think you are doing! Give me back my phone!" You yell and attempt to snatch the electronic out of her hand. She is sadly preventing you from doing that by placing a hand on your chest and pushing you away with one hand as she held the phone high above you with the other.

What a bitch.

"Come on- AHH!" You end up slipping and falling on top of her, both of you collapsing to the ground. Your vision is a bit messed up at the moment from falling and it takes you a few seconds to see what's happening. When your vision focuses, you're staring at pink fabric that is well rounded. What was this?

Your jade-green eyes glance up at Rose's face which is completely red. You're about to ask why until you realize just why she's blushing.

You fell on top of her, and not only is everyone staring at you two, but your face is in her chest. How embarrassing!

Quickly climbing off of her, you snatch up your phone that scattered across the ground a few feet away. "R-Rose! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" You put out a hand to help her up, which she takes, but her blush doesn't seem to want to leave her face.

"Yes, I'm okay, thank you for asking." She says and laughs. "So, who's arachnidsGrip?"

"E-eh?" Your black lips curl into a frown from her question. You're a terrible liar, and you both now that, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"That's just a guy who's been talking to me on Instapic..." You murmur and shove your phone deep into your pocket.

"Instapic? You mean the app that you're _never _on?" She made the point that you were never on /that/ account way too clear.

"Yes! He was talking to me on one of my old photos and so now we're talking on Instatalk." Convincing enough, right?

Nope.

"Oh come on, Kanaya. Just what are you hiding from me?" Rose asks, but now she has a bit of a worried look on her face. You wanted to assure her that everything was okay, so you simply shrugged and began walking again.

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm an open book for you." You respond and find that she has caught up to you, and you are both walking again.

"An open book? So you're saying that this is really some guy who you're talking to?" Rose asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yep." You're starting to become more confident with your lie so you continue on with he. "He lives in New York, and is really nice."

"New York? As in, United States?" Rose seems to finally start believing you and now seems interested in just who this guy was.

"Yeah! His name is..." You trail off. Think, Kanaya! Think! Your mind instantly brings you to your conversation with Vriska who mentioned her best friend Tavros. "His name is Tavros!"

"Tavros...?" Rose at least seems to believe everything you're saying now and you thank the Lord that your lying skills are getting better.

After explaining some other small details to Rose, you two find yourselves at your houses and part ways.

Looks like you'll have to ask Vriska if Tavros has an Instatalk.

* * *

When you wake up again, it's 10:52. You're phone is going crazy and screaming the lyrics to Can't Control Myself by Krewella once again

_No doubt, you got me dropped down to your feet_

_I can't control myself you got me feeling for your lust._

_One touch, will make me in love_

_No fakin' I can't control myself_

_You know I'll never get enough._

It's Tavros and he's called at least three times now.

"Hello?" Your voice is groggily and you can't see what you're doing since your glasses are on your nightstand.

"Vriska!" Tavros exclaims in a casual tone of voice. That was pretty loud for him.

You unplug your phone from its charger and find your glasses, putting them on.

"Yes? That's my name, dumbass. What do you need? I was sleeping?" Your voice was surprisingly calm.

"Gamzee and I are playing Call of Duty and we were wondering if you wanted to join us." Tavros yelled something you couldn't make out in the background.

You glance at the time again. 10:54.

With a defeated sigh, you agree to join them, but first you had to get ready.

One shower later you were at the home of Tavros Nitram and were beating his and Gamzee's asses in Call of Duty along with some other players online.

"That's right, bitches. Feel the wrath of the spider queen!" You shout and begin jabbing buttons quickly with your one normal hand and your other robotic one.

"Wow, motherfucker. How'd ya get so good? That was like, motherfucking cool." Gamzee says in his ever so chill voice as he lazily clicks at the buttons on his controller. His player died on the screen once again.

"Yeah, Vriska! You've gotten better!" Tavros comments from his wheelchair and looks over at you with a shy smile. "But not good enough to beat me." Your eyes narrow and as they return to the screen, your one good eye watches as Tavros brutally murders you with a nuke.

You bite down on your lip to keep back a sarcastic comment, and only glare at the boy's smug look while returning to your game. "Oh don't get too cocky, Nitram. I will beat you soon, but for now lets take a break and order a pizza."

And that's just what you did. As Tavros and Gamzee ordered the large amount of food, you signed onto your instapic and instatalk accounts.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started a chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

[GA] I Am So Sorry About Earlier.

[GA] Rose Was Trying To Take My Phone.

[GA] I Apologize If I Freaked You Out.

[AG] Yeah, it was kinda weird when that happened...

[AG] It's cool though.

[AG] Shit happens.

[GA] Thank You For Understanding.

[GA] Are You Busy At The Moment?

[AG] Not Right Now. I mean, I am at Tavros's house with Gamzee. We're playing CoD and are ordering a pizza right now.

[GA] CoD? As In The Fish?

[AG] No, Fussyfangs! The Game! Call of Duty!

[AG] Duh!

[GA] Right, Sorry! How Silly For Me To Forget!

[AG] You have no clue what that is, do you?

[GA] Not Really.

[AG] It's okay.

[GA] May I Ask You A Question?

[AG] You already did, 8ut yeah.

[AG] Shoot.

[GA] Right. Shoot Means Ask Away.

[GA] Does Tavros Have An Instatalk?

[AG] Yes, he does. Why?

[AG] Do you think he's cute from the picture I sent you?

[AG] You dirty dog.

[GA] No! I'm Not Saying I Do Not Find Him Attractive, But Rose Asked Me Who arachnidsGrip Was And I ended Up Saying It Was Him.

[GA] So I Was Thinking I Could Tell Her Someone Hacked His Account And That The One He Has Is His New One.

[AG] Go for it. He rps a 8it, so he'll know what I mean when I explain everything to him.

[AG] His username is adiosToredor

[AG] Go nuts.

[AG] 8ut not right now.

[AG] We need him for our game of CoD.

[GA] Call of Duty?

[GA] Right.

[GA] I Understand. I'll Message Him Later. Thank You, Vriska. Have Fun.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased the chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

You set your phone down on the table and snicker at the mistake Kanaya has made. She was really a weird person. She comes off as a bit of a proper person, and yet here she is on an online game and is rping with people from around the world. You guess that this is her form of letting loose.

With a sigh, you gently suck on your spider bite piercing while returning your attention back to Gamzee and Tavros who were both laughing over something Gamzee must have said. Your friends are weird, but they are still friends and they put up with your shit, especially since the accident, so it's only right you treat these two well.

Your name is Vriska Serket and your life is starting to go from unlucky to lucky.

But for how long?

* * *

**Two chapters in one day because I'm sick and have nothing else better to do. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last. Sorry about that! I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are encouraging. Favorite and alerts work too!**


	3. I Get The Last Word

**Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck *sigh* or its characters**

**Notes: You have to check out the artist little boots. Her song Remedy is amazing.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS LOTS OF CURSING **

* * *

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you don't understand your best friend at all anymore.

Kanaya Maryam was no longer an open book.

Your best friend seems to be just becoming more and more secretive. Her phone is no longer open for anyone to go through. Touch it once, and she lunges at you like a predator going after its prey. It's driving you insane to know that this Tavros guy has her wrapped around his finger. If only you knew what he looked like, how his personality was. Would he treat her right if they ever met? Long distance relationships were never the right thing to do. Your chances of meeting the person are very slim, and when you do, who knows if it will work out?

_"No more poison, killing my emotion_, _I will not be frozen dancing is my remedy, remedy. I'll start stop praying, cos I'm not playing I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy remedy. I'll move while you're watching me, dancing with the enemy, I've got a remedy oh a oh a oh. Move while you're watching me, dancing with the enemy, here is my remedy oh a oh a oh."_

The song Remedy by Little Boots was blasting in the background as you and Kanaya talked. She seemed to be the same care-free yet proper self that you know and love, and yet at the same time she seemed to be distant. Out of reach. You don't understand why or how, but she just is. Throughout your time of talking with her, she would glance at her phone, sometimes answering to this Tavros guy, and sometimes not. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

You don't like it.

So that's when you took the chance to sneak through her phone while she was in the bathroom. You know it isn't right, but this has been getting on your nerves for so long now. Your first priority should be Jade, your new girlfriend, but no. You have to know what's going on in Kanaya's life.

[AT'] yEAH, HE'S REALLY A WEIRD GUY,

[AT'] hE SEEMS TO BE HIGH 24/7 AND YET HE IS SO SANE,

[AT'] aND SOMEHOW VRISKA AND I ARE STILL FRIENDS WITH HIM,

[AT'] hERE i'LL SHOW YOU A PICTURE OF HIM,

- adiosToreador sent grimAuxiliator [GA] a picture -

[AT'] tHIS WAS TAKEN LAST WEEK, WHEN VRISKA, GAMZEE, AND I WERE AT MY HOUSE PLAYING CALL OF DUTY,

[AT'] gAMZEE IS THE ONE WITH THE CREEPY CLOWN SMILE,

[AT'] aND YOU KNOW VRISKA OF COURSE

This was very... interesting. Tavros is a guy, and is talking about someone named Gamzee in the chat. It seems like Tavros is the guy in the wheelchair next to a.. how can you even describe her? She was attracting in a way, but at the same time she wasn't. Her wounds from whatever happened to her seemed to be a turn off, but if you cover her left side then you see a beautiful girl.

Tavros was okay, at least, Kanaya could do a lot better. He had a mohawk that seems to "man out" his boyish face, and he seems to be so innocent and pure in his wheelchair. Maybe he was using his injury to get Kanaya's sympathy?

You want to answer so badly, but if you do then Kanaya will know you've been going through her phone. You hear the sound of running water in the distance and put her phone to the side, pretending to be involved in a book you've been reading lately when she comes out.

"You are so engrossed in that book. If it's that good then I really must take it from you when you are finished with it." Kanaya states as she sits down on your bed, her hand instantly reaching out to her phone. Her jade-green eyes scanned through the texts, and they seemed to narrow in the process. She quickly types away and then sets her phone down, returning her attention to you.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and you're in trouble.

Lately what's left of your arm has been giving you such a terrible pain that you actually went to the hospital within the last week to have it checked out. Soon enough you've been prescribed a bottle of painkillers for well, the pain obviously.

And that's exactly what you're doing now. You tap the plastic container against the palm of your human hand until three pills fell out. Quickly closing the bottle and shoving it into your pocket, you swallowed all three pills dry. Soon enough the pain will go away.

Your name is Vriska Serket and you're still in trouble.

While you were dealing with your pain, Kanaya started a chat with you and she certainly does not seem happy. Over the course of a week you two have become very close, to the point where you can be part of her family.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started a chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

[GA] You Lied To Me.

[GA] Why Didn't You Tell Me?

[AG] W8 a minute.

Just what the fuck was she yelling at you for now? Yes you two may bicker like a married couple, but honestly. What did you do this time to get yelled at liked this?

[AG] What did I fucking lie to you about?

[GA] That Picture You Sent To Me Last Week.

[GA] How Old Is That Picture?

[GA] What Else Are You Lying About?

So that's what she was going off about. She must have looked up your name or something online to figure out that you are no longer what you looked like in that photo. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

[AG] That was a year 8efore the accident, alright Fussyfangs? Why don't you calm down.

[GA] You Want Me To Calm Down When You've Been Hurt And I Had No Idea?

[AG] I've 8een like this since I first started talking to you. What changed now?

[GA] Everything! That's The Thing, Vriska! Everything Changes! You're close to me!

[GA] I Need To Make Sure That You Stay Safe! That You're Okay!

[AG] You're going to look out for me?

[AG] ::::/

[GA] If You Allow Me To, Then Yes.

[AG] You're hundreds of miles away from me. Give up that little fantasy, Fussyfangs.

You take a deep breath in and prepare yourself for what you're about to write next. You know you're going to regret it, but it's better to explain things in person rather than through text.

[AG] My skype name is the same as my instapic and talk.

- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased the chat with grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

You don't understand why Kanaya is so mad at you? Really nothing about you changed, at least, not personality wise and that seems to be what Kanaya likes about you. You annoy the hell out of her and call her all kinds of names, and yet she still talks to you. God bless her heart.

Well lets see what exactly you lied and have yet to tell her about. You're not in college anymore, you're going to have to explain your injuries, briefly mention your scars, you smoke, take too many pills once in a while, and work at a bar.

Yeah, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

You quickly check how you look in the mirror before going to your windowsill to talk to Kanaya. The lighting was good when dangling half of your body out of the window and it seemed to hide most of your scars. At least, the ones that aren't deep.

You've been dreading the ringing sound on skype that indicates that someone is calling you, but it never comes. You don't understand why.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began a chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

[GA] I Can't Skpye You Right Now.

[GA] I'm At Rose's House And She Thinks I'm talking To Tavros Right Now.

[GA] My Apologies.

Tch. What the fuck. You were about to giver her a real fucking touching story and here she is saying she can't talk right now. Well fuck her. You're sitting at the windowsill already, so pulling out a cigarette doesn't seem like a bad idea. And that's just what you do. Soon you were breathing in the sickly-sweet smoke while typing away to Kanaya.

[AG] Wh8tever, Fussyfangs.

[GA] You're Mad, Aren't You?

[AG] It's n8t like I was a8out to explain to y8u why I look the w8y I do.

[AG] What F8cking Ever.

[GA] You're Mad.

[AG] And the smart award g8es to Kanaya F8cking Maryam!

You don't know why this is bugging you so much. Maybe just the thought of Rose keeping Kanaya from video chatting from you just pissed you off, or maybe you were just in a pissy mood in general. You also tend to add in eights in your text when your mad or flustered, even if the 8 doesn't make sense where it's placed, which explains your text at the moment. You just thought you had to state that even though you know that about yourself.

[AG] C8ngratu-f8cking-lations.

[GA] You Are Saying Many Unneeded Curses.

[GA] And You're Being Very Sarcastic.

[AG] Do you see me c8ring right n8w?

[AG] 8h wait. You can't see me at 8ll!

[GA] Okay, Now You're Just Acting Childish!

[AG] Like I Care? H8nestly, Kanaya. I d8n't understand why I 8other with you anyway ::::/

- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased the chat with grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

Why are you so short tempered today? You didn't truly mean the words that you told Kanaya, but at the same time you did. Your breathing is like quick huffs of anger. You finished your cigarette almost as quickly as you lit it, and flung whatever was left out the window. You were nowhere near being done with your temper right now. You stepped back inside your apartment and grabbed the first thing closest to you, which happened to be one of the many magic eight balls you posses, and hurl it at the nearest wall.

It smashes into many broken pieces of plastic, blue dye seeping into the carpet and almost instantly staining it. Your shoulders moved up and down in sync with your panting to catch your breath.

Fuck everything.

You walk over to the victim of your temper and pick up the triangle with it's many fortunes that tend to bring you bad luck. "Will Kanaya forgive me?" You ask the piece of plastic and close your eyes, tossing it up into the air and wait a few seconds for it to land. Traces of blue dye starts to stain your hand, but like you care. Peeking your eyes open, your one good one scans for the pathetic piece of plastic. When you spot it, you read your fortune.

"Most Likely Not"

Well fuck that. Your left shoulder was burning from your robotic arm, but you didn't seem to notice it as you shook in anger. Fucking hell, what does it matter if you aren't what you used to be? You don't need that bitch to take care of you like you're charity.

The next victim of your temper is your own phone, which smashes into many pieces after connecting with the wall and clattered to the floor. Who needs that piece of shit anyway?

You storm off into your bathroom and shove aside unused and empty pill bottles, most scattering into the sink. Your hand slides across the shelf and pricks itself against the object you were searching for. A small razor blade that has done its job too many times before.

Fucking Kanaya, thinking she can just help you like you fucking need it. At least she didn't say I understand, because she damn doesn't! You press the razor against your human wrist, and just before you apply enough pressure to pierce your skin, you stop. What are you doing? Are you really letting this little thing get to you? All this stress lately seems to be building up and you just lashed out.

After a minute of just staring at the razor blade and the faint scars of other cuts, you lift the object off of your skin and place it back inside your medicine cabinet, hiding it with empty pill bottles.

You almost did it again. You almost ruined your two months of being clean all because of Kanaya. Tears welled up in your eyes, clouding your vision in the only eye you had that still works. You begin shaking again, but not from anger. No, this time you are shaking from stress and all the tears that flow down your cheeks after realizing what you've almost done.

Your name is Vriska Serket and for the first time in months, you're hysterically crying.

* * *

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are finally home three hours later after last talking to Vriska.

Rose has pestered you about Tavros a bit more, and you give her all the answers she needs to keep herself content for the next week until she comes up with new questions. Rose also kept you from skyping Vriska, which did seem to set her off and yet you don't know why she got so mad over that. You feel extremely guilty for not meeting to her expectations and she's probably sick of you at the moment. You decide to message Karkat incase he's heard from the newest family member.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began a chat with carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

[GA] Karkat

[GA] Have You Heard From Vriska Lately?

[CG] YOU MEAN THAT FUCKTARD? GOD I HATE HER. SHE'S SO FUCKING ANNOYING. NO I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM HER AND I DON'T WANT TO.

[CG] HONESTLY SHE'S SO FUCKING WEIRD AND RUDE

[CG] HOW CAN SOMEONE BE THAT FUCKING RUDE

[GA] I Don't Know.

How Ironic.

[CG] WELL THE ANSWER IS STILL NO. WHY DON'T YOU ASK TEREZI.

[CG] THEY GET ALONG

[CG] SADLY

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased the chat with grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

Everyone seems to be in such a mood tonight. It's starting to get on your nerves, but you push any bad thoughts aside. You're only thoughts right now are reserved for Vriska and Vriska only.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started a chat with gallowsCalibrator [GC] -

[GC] K4N4Y4

[GC] WH4T 1S UP MY TROLL FR13ND

[GA] Lets Cut To The Chase, Terezi.

[GA] Have You Heard From Vriska Within The Past Day?

[GC] VR1SK4?

[GC] NO

[GC] 1 H4V3NT H34RD FROM TH4T B4D4SS CH1CK 1N 4 WH1L3

[GC] WHY

[GC] 1S SOM3TH1NG UP?

[GA] No, Not At All. Thank You For Your Help.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased the chat with gallowsCalibrator [GC] -

Alright, well Terezi is no help. You're getting no where with this.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started a chat with adiosToreador [AT'] -

[GA] Hello, Tavros.

[AT'] hI, kANAYA.

[AT'] iS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEED

[AT'] yOU NEVER REALLY MESSAGE ME

[GA] I Have A Quick Question About Vriska Since It Seems Like You've Known Her Longer Than I Have.

[GA] If That's Okay.

[AT'] gO RIGHT ON AHEAD

[GA] How Short Tempered Is She?

[AT'] dONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT, iTS INSANE HOW SHORT TEMPERED SHE IS

[AT'] sHES LIKE A TICKING TIME BOMB 24/7

[AT'] wHY, dID YOU DO SOMETHING TO PISS HER OFF

[GA] Possibly. Thank You For Your Answer.

[GA] My Apologies For Bothering You.

[AT'] nO PROBLEM

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased the chat with adiosToreador [AT'] -

This was becoming very frustrating. You decide to try to talk to Vriska one more time.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started a chat with arachnidsGrip [AG]

[GA] Vriska

[GA] Vriska Where Are You? Are You Okay?

- arachnidsGrip [AG] has either deleted the app or has logged out, please try again later -

Try again later your ass. Why did she have to blow up at you for not being able to talk? Honestly, that girl was more confusing than a Rubix Cube.

With a loud and frustrated sigh, you toss your phone onto your bed and pinch the bridge of your nose. It seems like you'll have to go through with your usual routine and push all thoughts of Vriska to the back of your mind.

But how could you do that? The picture that Tavros sent, well... She looked broken. You've helped many people during your life so you know a broken or forced smile when you see one. And that's exactly what Vriska was doing. She was forcing her smile. Her one captivating ocean blue eye seemed dull and lifeless, and you want to find out why. You want to help her just as you do with everyone else.

* * *

Days have passed and you have still not heard from Vriska, but she's the last thing on your mind right now. Currently you were sitting in Starbucks with Rose, happily drinking your Caramel Ribbon Crunch while whispering about a rather decent hipster boy who working behind the counter. He had black hair that was slicked back, and the middle was dyed a vibrant purple color. He was also wearing large glasses that gave him his hipster look which in your fashion world that was a big no, but you can't help everyone, now can you?

"You don't recognize him?" Rose asks almost in disbelief as she adverts her lavender gaze toward the boy once more. You mentally curse at her for never taking her eyes off him. By now he knows you two are whispering about him.

"No. Why? Should I?" You ask and even though you mentally cursed at Rose, you found your jade-green eyes looking at him again.

"That's Eridan Ampora! He's like, one of the most popular and hipster kids at our college! He's pretty much a dick, but he throws one hell of a party." Rose's black lips curl up into a small smile as his amber eyes meet hers.

Great. Now they made eye contact and he was bound to come over and chat.

And that's just what happened. After he finished wiping down the counter, he took at least three strides over and stopped in front of your table with a dashing smile on his face. His accent was a bit harder to understand than yours was, so you could instantly tell he wasn't from this town. "Hello, ladies. Is there anything I can do for you?" His amber orbs flickered between your jade-green ones and Rose's lavender, and for a quick moment it seems like you had fallen under his trance. Only for a moment though.

"Hm? Oh, no thank you. You're Eridan, right? We go to the same college. I'm Kan-" You were going to finish off your introduction, but he seemed to finish it for you.

"Kanaya Maryam. Top student of regular classes and your fashion major. You're quite the talk when the conversation about who the guys want to date comes up. I am in fact Eridan Ampora. A pleasure to meet you." He extends his hand out for you which you hesitantly take. "Rose Lalonde. You were the talk too, that is, before you went lesbian on us." Eridan focuses his attention on Rose, a playful smirk forming on his face.

Rose seemed to be a bit offended by this and only glared at him as a response. Whatever smile that was on her black lips has faded almost instantly.

"Well it's great to finally personally introduce myself to you two ladies. Please, feel free to instatalk me anytime." You didn't have time to argue with him because you soon found a napkin that had his username scribbled on the front. He didn't even say goodbye.

With a loud sigh and a roll of your eyes, you look over at Rose. "You're right, he is a dick."

Your first impression of Eridan is over-confident. He thinks he's right about almost everything and pictures himself as the coolest guy in the world when he really wasn't. His username on instatalk is of no use to you.

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and you have a new phone. The pain in your left shoulder has also seemed to disappear thanks to the handfuls of medication you've been taking, but that doesn't matter right now. You have a new phone. You didn't realize how much you missed roleplaying until now. It's rather sad that it has taken over your life this much.

Tavros has been worrying about you to the point where he actually visited your apartment since you never answered your phone. As soon as he entered he was begging for a drink of water since he rolled himself all the way there. After watching him down two water bottles, you sit down with him, well technically he's already sitting. You proceed to explain that everything was fine, and that you just... accidentally dropped your phone out the window.

He seemed to believe it.

It was nice to have your best friend around you again. As cold as you come off toward Tavros, you appreciate him a lot and well, he's the only one who understands your physical and mental pain. You talked for hours and ended up playing many sessions of Call of Duty. It was like nothing happened in your life.

Usually you respect personal space. Someone's phone is like their wallet. Why would you go through it? But you couldn't help yourself when Tavros left his phone on your kitchen table and you saw that he had a message from that bitch. His passcode was pretty easy to figure out within the first five tries, and soon you were reading his conversation with her.

[GA] So You're Telling Me That She Is Perfectly Fine?

[GA] She Didn't Do Something Completely Idiotic?

Honestly you would strangle Kanaya through this phone if you could.

[AT'] nO, sHE SEEMS TO BE PERFECTLY FINE,

[AT'] sHE SAID THAT SHE DROPPED HER PHONE OUT HER WINDOW,

[AT'] wHICH SEEMS PRETTY ACCURATE SINCE SHE SITS ON THE WINDOWSILL AND SMOKES,

[AT'] nO WONDER WHY SHE DROPPED IT,

[GA] She Smokes?

God fucking dammit Tavros do you want to tell her everything about your fucking life?! Kanaya's not the only one who is going to be strangled!

"Hey, Vriska! Hurry up in there! The guys are getting impatient waiting on you!" You can hear Tavros call out to you from in the other room. You simply lift up a hand that he can not see and give him the middle finger while shouting in a sweet voice "I'll be there in a second!"

[AT'] yEah, hER LIFE IS HARD NOW SO ITS KINDA LIKE A PAINKILLER TO HER

[GA] May I Ask What Happened To Her? How Did She Get Like This?

[AT'] iT'S NOT MY PLACE TO TELL YOU

[AT'] bUT I'LL TELL YOU RIGHT NOW THAT

[AT'] sHE REALLY MAY SEEM LIKE A TOTAL BITCH

[AT'] bUT SHE IS A GREAT FRIEND, aND ONLY MEANS WELL

[AT'] sHE SAVED MY LIFE

[GA] She Did? I Had No Idea.

[GA] She Doesn't Talk About Herself.

[GA] She Mainly Focuses Our Conversations That Are Out Of Character On Me.

[GA] You Think She'll Talk To Me Again?

"Vriska! Don't make me come and get you!" You here Tavros shout and you shut off his phone, putting it back where you found it.

Do you think she'll ever talk to me again? Tch, don't make me feel guilty, Fussyfangs. I'll talk to you when I'm ready.

For a moment you forget just why you're mad at her, but then you remember that she's going to treat you like a baby and probably find some weird ass friend in New York to take care of you. You are not a fucking charity event.

You make your way back into your living room to find Tavros grinning at you. "You ready for round five?" He asks as he tosses you your controller. Your robotic arm shoots up and catches the controller in such a badass way that you can't help, but to give him a devilish smile. "You're on."

* * *

It's a quiet night at the bar for once in your whole time of working here. You've worked here for a year. There were only two people who were catching up after so many years and were sitting at the counter while drinking a glass of beer, so you had every reason to take out your phone and log onto instatalk. You were in a pretty good mood and decide that you'll survive a chat or two. It's pretty late for you, so that one who you do not want to name is probably asleep. Less drama for you for now.

- terminallyCapricious [TC] started a chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

[TC] Yo mOtHeR FuCkEr

[TC] WhAt iS Up

[AG] Gamzee, I'm right next to you.

[AG] Why are you chatting with me? ::::/

[TC] WhY NoT MoThErFuCkEr

[AG] Well played.

[AG] Very Well played.

[TC] FuCk yEaH

[AG] Why don't you just talk to me when I'm right here?

- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased the chat with terminallyCapricious [TC] -

Alright well Gamzee is officially stoned, as usual, because that's how he usually types when he is like that. Now that that's over, who else is on?

- gallowsCalibrator [online] -

- carcinoGeneticist [online] -

- arsenicCatnip [offline] -

- grimAuxiliatrix [offline] -

- terminallyCapricious [offline] -

- centarusTesticle [online] -

- adiosToreador [online] -

Who to choose, who to choose? You decide to talk to Karkat because you find his anger quite amusing.

- arachnidsGrip [AG] started a chat with carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

[CG] OH GOD ITS YOU

[CG] WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT

[CG] WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO ME

[AG] ::::P

[CG] THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR FUCKING SELF

[CG] YOURE SO FUCKING RUDE

[CG] AND YOU HEARTLESS

[CG] YOURE A RUDE COLD BLOODED HEARTLESS BITCH

[AG] Sexy

[AG] Naughty

[AG] Bitchy

[AG] Me

[CG] YOU KNOW YOU SARCASTIC FUCKASS

[CG] KANAYA HAS BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU

[CG] FUCK SHE EVEN ASKED ME IF I HAVE TALKED TO YOU LATELY

[CG] IT WAS HORRIBLE

[CG] I DISLIKE YOU

[CG] A LOT

[AG] Are you done yelling?

[AG] 8ecause it's 8othering me.

[CG] GOOD

[CG] IT SHOULD

[CG]

[CG] FUCKASS

[AG] Is she really that worried?

[AG] She pissed me off.

[AG] I don't want to talk to her.

[CG] YOU BETTER DO IT BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU

[CG] I TOLERATE KANAYA

[CG] DONT MAKE ME HATE HER BECAUSE SHE KEEPS TALKING ABOUT YOU

[CG]

[CG] FUCKASS

[AG] What's with the blank-

[AG] Charming.

[AG] 8ye Karkat!

[CG] WAIT

[CG] YOU STILL BETTER FUCKING TALK TO HER

- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased the chat with carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

[CG]

[CG] FUCKASS

Alright that wasn't as amusing as you thought it would be. Can't you have one normal conversation these days? Honestly, how nauseating.

Your eyes scan through all of your friends once more before your eyes land on an old friend you have not talked to in so long. Time to start a chat with him.

- arachnidsGrip [AG] started a chat with centaursTesticles [CT] -

[CT] D -} Hello Vriska

[AG] Hey, Equius.

[CT] D -} How are you doing

[CT] D -} How is your arm

[AG] It's doing well, thanks to you.

[AG] Seriously, you made life easier with this thing.

[AG] Thanks.

Oh god, you instantly regret starting a conversation with him. He's awkward enough as it is in real life, so why would you decide to start a chat with him? This is going to be a short chat.

[CT] D -} So

[CT] D -} Uh I have to go stop one of my robots from killing the other one

[CT] D -} Bye

- centaursTesticle [CT] ceased the chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

See? Short and awkward.

Not much time has passed since when you last checked how many people were at the bar, so when you glance up you are surprised to see quite a few people at the counter that Gamzee is taking care of. After quickly apologizing to him, you help out with the rest of the orders.

Thankfully no one here seems to intend on getting drunk, so that makes your job a lot easier. Your back pocket starts buzzing like crazy as you're finishing up the orders. It becomes irritating very quickly because it was practically making your whole body vibrate. What the hell was going on now?

Sadly you can't check the cause of the buzzing because your manager has walked onto the floor to check how things are going, and you'll be fired if you're caught "slacking" on the job, so you can only wait until your time is over to go and check why your phone is going nuts.

* * *

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you can't sleep. Your rowdy neighbor decides to throw a party late on a school night, and you're ready to throw a brick through one of their windows. Honestly, it's 2:11 am and this idiotic person just... ugh!

You don't mind being up too much though. You log onto your instatalk to find that Vriska is back and begin to spam her.

- grimAuiliatrix [GA] started a chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

[GA] Vriska Serket Where Have You Been?!

[GA] I've Been Worried Sick About You!

[GA] You Can't Just Give Me A Heart Attack Like That!

[Ga] Honestly!

[GA] How Can You Be So Idiotic?!

[GA] :(

[GA] Are You Okay?

[GA] Tavros Says You Dropped Your Phone Out Your Window While You Were Smoking.

[GA] Since When Do You Smoke?

[GA] And Why Sit On A Windowsill!

[GA] What If You Fall!

[GA] And Die!

[GA] What Happens Then?!

[GA] ...

[GA] You Die!

[GA] That's It!

[GA] Well That's Kind Of Obvious. I Mean, I Did Seem To State It Five Messages Ago.

[GA] But You Understand What I'm Saying!

[GA] You Know, Terezi And Nepeta Have Been Worried About You Too.

[GA] They Really Like You.

[GA] Just

[GA] Message Me When You Have The Chance!

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased the chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

You're about to log out of your account when someone starts a chat with you and begins blowing up your phone with messages.

- caligulasAquarium [CA] started a chat with grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

[CA] Hey kan

[CA] wwhats up

[GA] Kan?

[CA] you knoww

[CA] short for kanaya

[GA] I'm Doing Well, Thank You Very Much, But May I Ask One Thing?

[CA] sure

[GA] Who Are You?

Whoever this person was, they had a weird way of typing, but then again so did you and all the rest of your friends. You don't really like the nickname Kan. If anything it's irritating, and you actually prefer Fussyfangs over it.

[CA] you didnt add in my username

[CA] its eridan

[CA] the guy from starbucks two days ago

[CA] i go to your college

Oh! It's the hipster boy. Geez, how long are you going to be stuck in a conversation with him for?

[GA] Oh Of Course!

[GA] How Silly Of Me To Forget!

[GA] Hello, Eridan.

[CA] there wwe go

[CA] noww you remember me

[GA] Nothing Is Going On Right Now.

[GA] Except For The Party This Guy Is Holding Next Door Which Is Keeping Me Up.

[GA] It _Is _2 am.

[CA] really

[CA] that sucks

[CA] the party is awwesome though

[CA] so many people

[CA] and drinks

[GA] ...

[GA] You Mean To Tell Me You Are There Right Now?

[CA] yeah

[GA] So You're Part Of The Reason As Of Why I Can't Sleep?

[CA] maybe

[GA] ...

[GA] Goodnight, Eridan. Try Not To Come To Campus With A Hangover.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased the chat with caligulasAquarium [CA] -

So Eridan still seems to be a dick even through chats. You better not talk to him too often. He seems like he's going to be trouble one day.

Is there anyone else you can talk to before trying to sleep again?

- gallowsCalibrator [offline] -

- carcinoGeneticist [online] -

- arsenicCatnip [offline] -

- adiosToreador [offline] -

- arachnidsgrip [online] -

- caligulasAquarium [online] -

Karkat seems to be on, but you don't feel like bothering him right-

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started a chat with grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

[CG] HEY KANAYA

now... Speaking of the devil. Looks like you'll have to talk to him.

[GA] Hello, Karkat.

[CG] HOW ARE YOU DOING

[GA] I'm Doing Fine, Thank You.

[GA] Why Are You Asking Such A Thing?

[CG] BECAUSE I FUCKING CAN

[CG] WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYTHING I DO HAVE TO HAVE A FUCKING PURPOSE

[GA] Well Because Normally You're Doing

[GA] Well

[GA] That.

[CG] YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME HUH

[CG] YOU KNOW

[CG] I TOLERATE YOU KANAYA

[CG] I DONT HAVE TO TOLERATE YOU

[CG] I CAN TREAT YOU LIKE THE REST OF THOSE FUCKTARDS

[GA] You Already Do Treat Me Like That, Karkat.

[CG] YEAH BUT I START CHATS WITH YOU BECAUSE I TOLERATE YOU

[CG] TOLERATE

[CG] TOLERATION

[GA] Well

[GA] I Feel Quiet Special Now That I Know That.

[GA] Thank You, Karkat.

- grimAuxiliartrix [GA] ceased the chat with carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started a chat with grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

[CG] I WASNT DONE WITH YOU

[CG] FUCKASS

[CG] YOU DO NOT GET THE LAST SAY IN THIS CONVERSATION

[CG] I WILL WIN LIKE I ALWAYS DO BECAUSE IM THE BEST

[CG] IM A LEADER

[CG] I ALWAYS GET THE LAST WORD

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased the chat with grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

[GA] ...

[GA] No You Don't.

You finally shut off your phone and put it into its charger. The sounds of speakers blasting seems to quiet down a bit, as if the neighbors know you're going to try to sleep. Maybe Eridan said something about the music being too loud. Either way, you were tired enough to fall asleep right when your head hit the pillow.

A new chat starts, but you don't know that because your phone is off.

- arachnidsGrip [AG] started a chat with grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

[AG] You're rambling again, Fussyfangs.

[AG] *Smirks*

- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased the chat with grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

* * *

**This was a pretty long chapter. Well... not really, but it was longer than the first one. Thanks for the favorites and alerts guys! Reviews are encouraging because then I know that you guys actually like the story and just, yeah.**

**I have to say though, I'm a lot more literate and more detailed in third person, but for some reason I just can't write this story in well... third person! I feel like I have to kinda write it like the style of homestuck. I hope you guys are okay with that.**


	4. 8 Ows? Typical

**I've been having such a great muse for writing this story, and I don't want to loose it now so it's 1:25 am and I am writing the first half if not all of the 4th chapter.**

**Presses save button second time. 2:48 am.**

**Trying to figure out how to not introduce Kanaya and Vriska into the chapter so early 4:30 am. Oh. My. Cod.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own homestuck. Sadly.**

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you hate the world.

You can't seem to carry out a simple conversation with your friend Terezi on Instatalk without saying something rude or blowing up at her. It's just who you are and you can't help it.

Your other friend Nepeta seems to be who knows where for the past few days, but like you give a shit? Kanaya has also been in her own little "Vriska World" which makes you want to be sick. How fucking cute. Did you catch that? That was sarcasm. You've decided that you're going to try do the one thing you can never do. Try to talk to Terezi once again.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started a chat with gallowsCalibrator [GC] -

[CG] HELLO TEREZI

[CG] *smiles*

[GC] K4RK4T!

[GC] HOW 4R3 YOU DO1NG?

[GC] *tackles to ground and licks his face*

Licks your face? Really? WHAT KIND OF FUCKASS DOES THAT?! Calm, Karkat, calm...

[CG] I'M DOING OKAY

[CG] *welcomes the lick and only sighs in return, gently pushing her off*

[GC] 4WWW K4RKL3S YOU 4CC3PT3D MY H3LLO L1CK!

[GC] WH4TS GOTT3N 1NTO YOU?

[CG] NOTHING REALLY

[CG] I MEAN

[CG] IM TRYING TO CHANGE

[CG] KINDA

[CG] NOT REALLY

[CG] FUCK

[GC] W3LL YOU W3R3 DO1NG R34LLY W3LL 4ND YOU ST1LL 4R3!

[GC] H3H3H3 *shuffles toward*

[CG] UHHH

[CG] WHAT THE FUCK

[GC] *leans forward and pecks his cheek*

[GC] GOOD JOB K4RKL3S

[CG] PECKS MY CHEEK

[CG] WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT

[CG] WHAT

[CG] DID YOU HIT ME OR SOMETHING

[GC] NO S1LLY

[GC] 1 G4V3 YOU A K1SS ON TH3 CH33K

[CG] A

[CG] A KISS

[CG] YOU GAVE ME A KISS ON THE CHEEK

[GC] Y3S

[GC] *laughs*

[CG] WHY

[CG] WHO DARED YOU TO DO THAT

[CG] WAS IT NEPETA AND HER FUCKING SHIPPING WALL

[CG] *Blushing furiously*

[GC] NOOO

[GC] 1 CHOS3 TO

[GC] B3C4US3 1 W4NT3D TO

Oh my fuck... Terezi is... that can't be Terezi. With a deep breath in, you prepare yourself for the conversation that is about to take place...

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're fucked.

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and you wake up to your favorite song of the week.

_"Hands high like a roller coaster _

_This love is taking over _

_Take us higher here we go _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Welcome to the show _

_Gravity we're defying _

_'Cause we were made for flying _

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show."_

Welcome to the Show by Britt Nicole. What a great song. You should really look into doing a cover of that song on your guitar. That is, when you replace the broken strings for the third time this month.

Your ocean blue eye flickers over to your alarm clock which reads 8:30 am. Not bad, though you would have preferred to sleep in just a little bit more. For some reason you're in a good mood when you wake up today, which is not like you at all. Usually you're a bitch, or what you stated to Karkat yesterday which was "sexy, naughty, and bitchy." How accurate.

Your robotic arm reaches out and taps your nightstand multiple times as you search for your glasses. Once found you put them on and sit up, glancing around your apartment with a sigh. It was quite lonely in here, but you're used to the feeling now. Your robotic arm reaches out for your phone, pulling it out of its charger and turning it on.

Your heart was racing because you're expecting something to happen. Your premonitions are terrible. Completely and utterly useless. You know when you're getting one, and this is certainly one of those times, but you could never tell if the outcome will be good or bad.

Your phone finally turns on and nothing happens, which is completely fine by you. You welcome the loneliness in with open arms.

Your mood hasn't died down within the past two minutes of being awake, which is great. You roughly put your phone into your music dock and crank up the volume, not caring if other people were still sleeping. Why don't you start singing to your hearts content? That sounds like a perfect idea!

"SO TAKE A LOOK INTO MY EYES ONE LAST TIME SO WE NEVER FORGET, THE WAY WE WERE BEFORE WHEN WE CAME ALIVE AT THE MOMENT WE MET, THIS IS STILL WORTH FIGHTING, FOR A LOVE THAT STILL WANTS TO LIVE, I'LL GIVE YOU ALL IVE GOT TO GIVE SO LETS TRY ONE LAST TIME SO WE NEVER FORGET, THIS IS STILL WORTH FIGHTING, STILL WORTH FIGHTING FOR!"

After blurting out the chorus only once, a loud banging noise comes from the wall behind you as someone screams at you to shut up.

That seems like a good idea.

You quickly ditch the idea of singing and dancing around, and decide that you'll instead start off your day with a shower.

Your robotic arm was built by Equius Zahhak, the awkward man who you had a conversation with yesterday. He is a professional when it comes to building robots, and made your arm by having it somehow connect to your nerves and all this mumbo jumbo you didn't quite understand. You /were/ smart, but not that smart. The only main thing you like about your arm is that it can come off, which is just what you need when taking a shower. You don't need your arm rusting up on you.

So you ever so carefully took off your robotic arm and placed it gently on your bed, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind you. It's hard to pull off your tank-top, but you manage it. It was depressing to look at yourself in the mirror. You were staring at a broken girl who's body was covered in scars, but that's not what your one good eye could focus on. No, it can only focus on the nub that was supposed to be your left arm. It healed up nicely, but it would have been nicer if your actual arm was there.

Your eyes trailed up to your face, staring at your left eye which was clouded and completely useless, just like yourself. Jeez you look like a wreck. A shower is defiantly needed.

You strip off the rest of your clothes and toss them into your dirty clothes hamper, then proceed to step into your shower. The feeling of hot water pounding against your skin was blissful, and you couldn't help but close your eyes for a few moments as you let your hair soak up the water.

Was reflecting on your life a good idea to do right now? Maybe, but what was there to reflect on? Why you are the way you are? That will only ruin your mood. It seems like your shower is going to be quick today.

By the time you finished your shower, put your arm back on, and made yourself look presentable, it was 9:30. You reach out for your phone, finding that Kanaya has once again started a chat with you.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] has started a chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

[GA] I Was Rambling Again, Wasn't I?

[GA] My Apologies.

Hm, she doesn't seem to be angry, or upset. Then again she has only said two-

[GA] *smiles slightly*

make that three things.

[AG] Your ram8ling is cute though *snickers and pokes her cheek*

You might as well play along and not mention anything to her. Maybe this will all just be put behind you two and will never be spoken of again.

[GA] C-cute? I Beg To Differ! I Am Anything, But Cute! *A faint green blush dusts my cheeks as I cross my arms and huff.*

[AG] You can "8eg to differ" all you want, 8ut that doesn't change how I see you.

[GA] *Sighs as blush fades and looks up at you with dull eyes*

[AG] Psst.

[GA] Yes?

[AG] What's your deal?

[GA] ...

[AG] I'm talking to you!

[GA] What do you mean

[GA] What's /my/ deal?

[AG] Nothing really, it's just that you don't really 8lush from things that I say.

[GA] As Much As I'd Love To Answer You And Just Put Recent Events Behind Us, You Realize That We Do Have To Talk?

[AG] And there goes my great mood.

[AG] Thanks a lot, Fussyfangs.

[GA] I'm Sorry, Vriska, But Please! Just Help Me Understand!

[AG] Understand? What if it's just none of your 8usiness? Which it's not!

[AG] ::::/

[AG] I saw some of your conversation with Tavros.

[AG] I guess I _should_ explain everything 8efore he spills everything.

[GA] Spills Everything?

[AG] Tells You Everything...

[AG] Honestly, do you not understand what I'm saying half the time?

[GA] Well, I've Been Raised As A Proper Woman, At Least I Appear That Way For The Sake Of My Parents.

[GA] So, No. I Do Not Understand Some Of Your Sayings.

[AG] Gr8.

[AG] Can you skype now, or is Rose still keeping you from me?

[GA] You Make It Sound As If I'm You're Property.

[AG] May8e you are

[GA] And If I Am?

[AG] Shut it, Fussyfangs. Now can or can't you?

[GA] I can.

[GA] I'll Call You Right Now.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased the chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

That oddly went well. Too Well.

Wait.

She's about to call you on skype. You're about to see her face. Hear Her Voice.

Suddenly you feel very nervous because you do not know what to expect. Unlike you, Kanaya was not lying with the picture she sent of her and Rose. She's breath-taking, and then there's... you. You're no longer what you used to be... What will she think? She'll probably not want anything to do with you and your ugly looks.

You seem to replay the same event that took place just a few days ago, walking over to your windowsill to get better lighting since the lights in your apartment suck.

And then that familiar ringing noise finally came. You took a deep breath in, mentally preparing yourself before hitting the call button. Skype seemed to be its usual self and took at least five minutes until both sound and video were working.

And you were absolutely right about one thing.

She's breath-taking.

You don't know what it is about people who have that English/British accent thing going on, but they all end up being attracting and have the sexiest voice on earth.

Kanaya Maryam was certainly a petite girl. You two never really explained your ages, but if she wasn't your age then she was only a bit older than you. She has a short pixie styled haircut which seemed to suit her looks perfectly. Her captivating jade-green eyes were as beautiful as they looked in the picture she sent. Her attire was a simple white tank-top and blue jeans. It seems like she had no intention of leaving her home because from all the fashion she talks about, she would never leave her house like that.

She was absolutely nothing like you.

"So you're Vriska Serket... It's a pleasure to finally meet you. At least, somewhat." Her voice was innocent. Pure. Almost as captivating as her eyes. The knots in your stomach that had formed from being nervous seem to tighten and you found your mouth becoming very dry.

Your response was completely pathetic.

"Yeah... I guess so." You murmur and keep your eyes down at the dirty streets below you. You could tell by the way that she talks that she was smiling.

"You seem so nervous. What for? Don't tell me you're actually shy!" Her voice was now teasing. She was only making this nervous feeling worse. At her words your eyes flicker to your phone screen and glare at her, which caused her to emit a bell-like laugh. "Oh come on now, do not tell me that this short tempered girl is shy!"

"God dammit, Kanaya, I'm not shy!" You snap almost immediately after she finished speaking. That seemed to do the trick.

Fuck, she better be ready to sit down, shut up, and listen.

* * *

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you're hiding a furious blush all too well.

Vriska is defiantly something you were not expecting. This short tempered woman was wearing large glasses, the sun's glare on her face reflecting off the left lens and preventing you from seeing her blind eye. Your eyes focus on her hair which still seems to be wet, so she must have just gotten out of the shower recently. Continuing down, you meet her one visible ocean-blue eye. It was dull and almost lifeless, which seemed to take away from the color's beauty.

Moveing on, your eyes followed to her bare arm, which was completely covered in scars. Your stomach tightens up since you know that those are not the only scars she has. Continuing on from that, (You're not used to seeing scars. None of your friends have been in... her condition.) You now pay attention to her robotic arm, which functions as well as a real one does.

She comes off as a tom-boy and doesn't seem to care about anything or anyone.

She was a bit more than what you expected.

"Are you done staring at me? I want to get this over with!" She barks at her screen.

Intimidating? Check. That doesn't fool you though. You stand your ground and simply nod at her to start her story.

"Fuck, where should I even start? Maybe from the beginning? When I lost my arm?" She was talking to herself at the moment, but you weren't going to interrupt her.

"My name is Vriska Serket. I'm 18 years old." So she's a year younger than you? Alright. "You know my best friend Tavros, who happens to be in a wheel chair. Well we were and still are best friends. Last year I had gotten into a terrible fight with a girl who's name is not important. I will tell you though, that you should get to know someone before you date them. Over time you'll find out that they are nothing what you expected them to be. They become jealous and insane. Break up with them and you're entering hell. Well, this girl sent a package to my house while Tavros and I were messing around with some video games. The package arrives, unimportant things happen, and next thing you know, we're asking a magic eight ball a simple question. "Will I ever become lucky?"" A weak smile forms on her face and you wish you could pull the troubled girl into a hug.

"Let me tell you right now, Kanaya. Never in my life have I been a lucky person. Tavros shook the ball, and I received my answer which was "Not Likely." A weird ticking nose filled the room. Tavros and I were confused. Where was it coming from?" You could see Vriska's body tense up, though her face showed no emotion. "I knew what the ticking noise was, and grabbed the eight ball from Tavros with my left hand, pushing him away with my right. He was never good with balance and ended up stumbling backwards right as what was actually a bomb went off. To keep the rest short and sweet, I'm blind in my left eye and I've lost my left arm. Tavros is paralyzed from his waist down."

Vriska seems like a dangerous person. That was always a thought that was reoccurring within your past two weeks of talking to her. But just how dangerous is she? She dated a girl, got in a fight, and ends up paying the price like this? You were going to open your mouth to say something, but decided against it.

"After a month of being in the hospital to heal, I was sent home with a new arm which a slight friend of mine built. I'm so lucky that he did that. Heh, maybe I shouldn't say lucky because something bad will happen then. Anyway, I used to be one of the smartest kids in college. I _had_ the looks. I _had _the grades. I _lost _everything when I fell into depression. My depression progressed over time which explains too many scars and one attempt to..." She trailed off for a moment, deciding to change that small topic. "I dropped out of college and used whatever money I had from my old job to buy an apartment. My attitude never changed. Sadly I've always been short tempered and a total bitch, which is why I got fired from my first job and now work at a bar. Half of my money is spent on cigarettes because well... I just can."

She let out a sigh and gently bit down on her lip, almost remembering that she had a lip piercing and then began sucking on it.

"Jeez, I don't know if I'm forgetting anything and right now I don't give a shit if I am! Now that you've heard my story, what do you have to say, Kanaya?" Her voice turned venomous within a matter of seconds and you now find yourself speechless.

The only words you come up with are "What happened to your parents during all of this?"

"Dad passed away three years ago... I was living with Tavros for a while, but we grew distant so I moved to this shitty apartment. We're better now, though." Her answer was simple and the look she was giving you wanted to make you run and hide.

This poor girl has been through so much and you don't know what to do or say. You can only let the news sink in. Vriska continues to suck on her spider bite lip ring. It seems to be a thing that she does when she's nervous.

You take a deep breath in and her eyes meet yours, waiting to hear what else you have to say. "Life's a bitter game, but with someone by your side everything's going to be okay."

Your words seem to touch her for a moment. A small spark seems to appear in her eyes. She isn't completely lost yet. You can bring her back. You can fix her.

At least, that's what you thought before the spark was gone and her attitude returned. Her voice was not damaged by smoking. You don't know how long she's been doing it, but you know it's not long enough to make some bad damage. Maybe you can fix that too? You only think of that because her laugh is angelic. As bratty and sarcastic as she is, she still can be quite attracting. "God you're so naive!" Wait what? "Have you even looked outside lately? Life has no appeal anymore."

You only stay silent and you feel your confidence going down. Maybe she really is lost in a sea of darkness. She gives you a serious look, her facial expression almost impossible to read. "I want to change, Kanaya."

Those words brought your confidence right back up, even making it higher than it was before. "I can help you with that if you let me! This can't be what you want! Vriska, I don't care what you say or think about yourself now. You say you had looks? You still have them. You had the grades? You can get them back! Your voice is beautiful! Don't damage it with some damn cigarettes! And your body.. please, don't lash out on your body." Your heart is racing since you tried to get that out as fast as you could, and she seems to be shocked. Does she believe you? Or does she think your words are fake?

"I know exactly what I want and who I want to be." She says after a long period of silence. "I want to be me. Help me, please..." Was that her voice cracking? You swear it is. "Please help me, Kanaya. I've never opened up to anyone like this, but I feel like I can trust you. I don't know why. I don't know why I'm not so bitchy to you! You're different. Don't let me down... please! I can't...-" Her voice was only getting worse and soon she was just managing to choke out her words through sobs. You have a feeling that this is not Vriska. You've never met the real Vriska before, and you won't for a while.

She gives up trying to talk and only breaks down in front of you. You can only watch her, feeling like your heart just broke after seeing just how bad she is.

"I promise I'll help you, Vriska."

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and hours have passed since you have calmed down. You excused yourself to make yourself look presentable after crying for a short period of time. Kanaya's way with words is like a fish in water. It works out. She stopped you from crying almost minuets after you broke down, and even got you to laugh. She was already starting on her promise.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Kanaya asks. She had a gentle and soothing tone of voice, and her face was very cute when she was worried.

"I'm sure." You respond with a light laugh and shake your head. "Stop fussing about me. I'm fine, Fussyfangs."

She seems to have a mental argument in her head whether or not she should stop worrying for now, but soon nods. She understand that you'd feel better if she stopped worrying.

"So... um..." An awkward silence filled the chat and Kanaya began shuffling around at her desk. A few clicking noises came from her end and you could tell that she was logging onto her computer. "I should probably tell the rest that you're okay. They were a bit worried... well... all except for Karkat. Hey, go on your computer, Vrisk."

"Vrisk?" You question as you swing your legs over the windowsill and hop down inside of your apartment again, taking your phone with you as you play hide and seek with your laptop. "Yeah, you know. I just left the "a" out." Kanaya seemed proud of herself for giving you s nickname, but really? All she did was leave out the "a" out of your name. "Sorry to be a buzzkill, Fussyfangs, but that's not really a nickname." After a few minutes you find your laptop and sit down on your bed, logging on and going on your instatalk account.

"Oh be quiet. I'm proud of myself for it!" She exclaims

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] opened a memo-

[CG] WHAT THE FUCK KANAYA

[CG] WHAT'S UP WITH THE FUCKING MEMO

[GC] H3Y K4N4Y4! HOW 4R3 YOU? 1GNOR3 MR GRUMPY P4NTS OV3R TH3R3!

[AC] *AC looks up curiously at her friends, her attention focused on Kanaya*

[AC] What's wrong, Kanaya?

[GA] Nothing Is Wrong

[GA] I Simply Thought That The Whole Family Could Talk.

[CG] WHEN YOU SAY WHOLE FAMILY DO YOU MEAN

[CG] FUCK NO

[CG] FUCK THIS

[CG] FUCK THAT

[CG] FUCK HER

[AG] How polite you are, Karkat.

[GC] H3Y LOOK 1TS VR1SK4!

[GC] DO3S TH4T M34N YOU TEO M4D3 UP?!

[AC] *AC purrs and bounds over to Vriskers, nuzzling her leg*

[AG] Hey, Catgirl.

[AG] And yes, it means we made up.

"I am so sorry for Karkat's behavior, but... well... you know how he is." Kanaya's voice speaks up through her phone. You almost forgot she was there.

"Hmm? Oh, heh, I don't care. He thinks he's the fucking best? Well he's not. Watch out, Karkat. You've got competition." You exclaim, earning an angelic laugh from Kanaya.

[GA] Hey, Karkat. Vriska Says You Aren't The Best Anymore.

Kanaya was laughing uncontrollably on her end of the skype chat and you couldn't help, but to flip her off.

[AG] I did no such thing! She speaks of lies!

[AC] Kanaya is not one to lie, Vriskers! *AC frowns and walks over to Kanaya*

[AG] *Vriska tilts her head to the side, her regular eye focusing on the catgirl while her spider-like eye seems to pinpoint where Nepeta is.*

[AG] Oh really? I'll have to test that theory out.

[CG] LISTEN I SO FUCKING LOVE THAT YOUR TWO ARE HAVING YOUR FUN AND GAMES BUT CAN WE PLEASE JUST NOT DO THIS

- carcinoGeneticist has been banned from the memo -

[GA] Ah, Much Better...

[GC] *GC W4TCH3S W1TH GR34T 1NT3R3ST, 4 SM1LE BR34K1NG OUT ON H3R F4C3*

[AG] You know what, Catgirl? I'll introduce you to my new name.

"New Name?" Kanaya asks aloud and you simply shrug at her. "Nice move on banning crabbykat. Honestly, he's such a pain in the ass."

[AC] *AC seems to purrk up a bit, tilting her head to the side*

[AC] New name?

[AG] Call me, Mindfang.

[AC] Mind...fang?

[AG] *A devilish grin spreads across Mindfang's face as she nods, proceeding to walk toward AC and crouch down in front of her, taking her face into her hands and exposing her fangs.* You heard me...

[GA] "Now Now, _Mindfang. _I'd prefer it if you didn't look ravenously at AC. It seems as if you're about to devour her." Kanaya scowls at Mindfang and grabs her by her horns, yanking her up so that they were eye to eye. Amusingly, Kanaya herself was a bit taller so Mindfang was almost dangling in the air. "I'm sure we wouldn't want any fights to break out..."

[AG] "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Watch the horns, Fussyfangs!" Mindfang calls out and swings her feet around while raising her hands and grabbing onto Kanaya's wrists, trying to yank her hand free of her horns. Of course she had to pick on her and grab one of the most sensitive and exposed areas of her body. "Let me go, will you?!" She hisses and groans.

[AC] AC glances over at Redglare and quirks an eyebrow, hoping Redglare understood what she was refurring to.

[GC] Redglare already understood what AC was referring to when they shared a look, a grin spreading across her face. "4DD 1T ON" Are the only words she says as her attention returns to the two trolls who were bickering.

"Did you really have to grab my horns?" You ask to Kanaya who responds with another angelic laugh and waves her fingers at you. "Yes, I did." She muses and sticks her tongue out at you. "We can continue our conversation here later." And with that she ended your video chat. With a sigh you return your attention to the memo.

[GA] Kanaya brought the other woman closer to her, their faces inches apart. "8 "ows"? Typical. And ask nicely, Mindfang. Maybe then I'll consider releasing you." She says in a mocking tone of voice, a smile spreading across her face which caused her fangs to glisten in the light.

[AG] "Heh... So are you going to make the first move, or shall I?" Mindfang inquires with a smirk playing on her blue lips, her tongue sticking out at Fussyfangs in a childish manner.

[GC] "NOW W41T A M1NUT3, 1S SOM3TH1NG GO1NG ON B3TW33N YOU TWO?!" She exclaims and narrows her eyes.

[GA] At Redglare and the other woman's words, she was instantly released. A furious jade-green blush crept up her face as she took a step away with a scowl on her face. "Nothing is going on between us! Honestly... should you make the first move or shall I? How childish!" She declares and turns away from them in a stubborn way.

[AC] "..." AC watches with a frown on her face.

[AC] "You two are weird..."

[AG] "Ha! That made you let go of me!" Mindfang exclaims as she rubs at her head where her horns sprouted from. "That hurt, Kanaya! I'm surprised they didn't rip off!"

[GA] "You would have lived." She hisses and sticks her tongue out at her.

* * *

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you can not help, but to tease Vriska.

You two really do seem to bicker like sisters or something like that, and it was quite amusing. Though there goes Vriska with that "will you make the first move or will I" thing. Not only did your rp you blush furiously, but in real life, so did you. You remind yourself to treat you to a reward for being smart and ending your video chat with Vriska before she saw you blushing like a fool. How can you not after seeing and hearing her? She was strangely beautiful.

You've been acting weird for a while now. Actually, the day Rose confessed her secret to you is the day you seemed to look at... those... kinds of conversations differently. You keep telling yourself that you're perfectly straight, but how does that explain you sometimes risking a glance at your best friend's breasts? Then again maybe that's what other girls did to? No? Well maybe it was just a thing with Rose. Her breasts are kind of just.. there. There's nothing you can do about it.

It's like you can't not look.

Oh dear God, maybe you really are a lesbian too? No. No that can't be. You still find yourself attracted to men also, so that must mean that...

Ugh, why is sexuality so confusing? You're sure you're straight, but...

Alright, time to google this shit. You pull up the internet and type into google "how to tell if you're a lesbian" and you begin visiting many different websites.

All the websites kept talking about how you feel. Questions like would you mind kissing a girl kept popping up and you soon find yourself answering no to most of those questions. You even stooped so low to take some quizzes online.

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you've now learned that you may just be bi-sexual, but you must put this theory to the test.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Your name is Terezi Pryope and you're currently having a private chat with Nepeta after leaving the memo Kanaya had created.

[GC] SO 1M NOT TH3 ONLY ON3 WHO S33S TH4T TH3Y 4R3 ODDLY FR13NDLY W1TH 34CH OTH3R?

[AC] Nope! There is something going on between those two and I declare it a ship!

[GC] 1M SURPR1S3D TH3Y M4D3 UP SO QU1CKLY

[AC] Really? I'm not.

[AC] They seem to be really close just in general.

[AC] But you know what?

[GC] WH4T

[AC] I think Kanaya is hiding something furrom us!

[AC] Think about it

[AC] Anytime we bring up those types of topics, she acts weird!

[GC] 4R3 YOU SUGG3ST1NG...

[AC] I'm just saying!

[GC] 1 B3L13V3 W3 H4V3 4 C4S3 ON OUR HANDS

[AC] We shall get to the bottom of it together!

* * *

**Ey I feel like this chapter passed by really fast. Well, so are the chapters. If this was written in third person it would have so much more detail, but as I said U feel like it has to be written the way homestuck is. **


	5. Unspoken Dibs

**Disclaimer: I do not own homestuck!**

**Notes: Oh my god... so I'm in love with sadstuck voice acting for Vriska and when I was typing this, one of the videos I liked came on and instantly fit in my plot line for this story. It made me cry. Again. This girl's voice /is/ Vriska.**

**Guys, look up on google "spectredeflector Kanaya Maryam Cosplay" and you will NOT be disappointed. That's basically Kanaya's humanstuck ****head cannon for me, thus, that is what Kanaya looks like in this story.**

**So Kanaya is kinda like some kind of horny monster in this chapter? xD This was... unexpected.**

**[GA] Stop portraying me as a sex crazed woman.**

**[ME] ...**

* * *

11:30 in the morning and Terezi is blowing up at you about something.

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] started a chat with grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

[GC] 4LR1GHT M4RY4M

[GC] WH4TS YOUR D34L?

[GA] Pardon Me?

[GC] WH4TS YOUR D3AL W1TH VR1SK4?

[GA] My Apologies. There's A Deal?

[GC] Y34H DUMB4SS

[GC] N3P3T4 4ND 1 S33 1T

[GC] YOU 4ND VR1SK4 W3R3 FL1RT1NG TH3 OTH3R D4Y

[GA] I'm Sorry. It Seems As Though You Typed Flirting.

[GA] Autocorrect Seems To Strike Again.

[GA] What Exactly Did You Mean, Terezi?

[GC] 1 M34NT WH4T 1 S41D

[GA] So You Believe Vriska And I Were... Flirting?

[GC] Y34H!

[GC] SO 4R3 YOU GO1NG TO M4K3 TH3 F1RST MOV3 OR SH4LL 1?

[GC] COM3 ON

[GA] Terezi, I See Where You Are Coming From, But Vriska Is My Friend.

[GC] BUT

[GC] 4R3 YOU SUR3?!

[GA] Yes...

[GC] BL4H

[GC] 1 N33D TO T4LK TO N3P3T4 4BOUT TH1S

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased the chat with GrimAuxilitrix [GA] -

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and your head is spinning. Seriously? Did Terezi and Nepeta seriously get a vibe that something was going on between you and Vriska after that one thing she said to you? You're pretty sure the two of you are now on their shipping wall. What was the point? Vriska isn't even-

Wait. That's a lie. You recall her saying that she's in her condition after dating a girl. It looks like you can't say "What was the point? Vriska isn't even bi or lesbian." But apparently now you can.

Seriously? What's up with all of your friends being or turning gay? And what about yourself? Ugh. No. After a long sleepless night of thinking and thinking, and searching the web, you are sure that your theory is wrong. Yes, half of your life you grew up in an all girl school, but that doesn't mean you think you're attracted to them. You're being foolish.

You didn't even have time to let those thoughts run through your mind. Rose is due to call you any minute now. You had just finished making some new dresses for your class and need Rose to try them on and model them when the time comes. You have to have a beautiful model for a beautiful outfit when you present it to your teacher.

Wait.

Did you just call your best friend beautiful? No no, all girls do that. It's a stereotype. You're fine.

Your phone begins to interrupt the silence with your ringtone.

"Rose! So you finally called!" You exclaim with a smirk on your face.

"Oh shut it, Maryam. I'm only a minute late. When you expect for someone to call you at 12, I didn't think you meant on the dot!" As annoyed as Rose seemed to be, you could tell she was trying to keep herself from giggling. She failed miserably and burst out laughing. "So what time do you need me to come over?"

You glance at the time. 12:02. Your stomach was growling for some type of food as you spoke to Rose. "Well, how about at three you come over? That should give me enough time to have you put on the dresses and to alter them."

The phone call was short and sweet. You two agreed that three o'clock would be fine, and now you had time to feed yourself and find something to do to occupy yourself within that time. Another Saturday partly being spent alone.

It's time to troll someone.

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket, and you forgot to turn your phone into "DO NOT DISTURB" mode last night, so you awake at about 7:30 am from an annoying ass ringtone.

Why the fuck did you even give your phone a ringtone? Why the fuck do phones even have ringtones? Why the fuck are there even phones?

You aren't too much of a morning person...

Putting your glasses on, practically ripping your phone out of its charger, and putting your phone on vibrate, you look at the message. It's Kanaya who is up to who knows what. Your mood seems to soften up slightly being that it's her who messaged you. If it were someone else, they would have been caught in a storm of curses.

_- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] posted a new comment 2 minutes ago -_

_The Virgo troll stepped in front of the other woman with a playful smirk forming on her black lips. Her jade-green eyes held a ravenous look, as she slowly approached her friend. "Hello, Mindfang." She says gently and simply waves at the Scorpio troll._

_- arachnidsGrip [AG] replied to grimAuxiliatrix [GA] 1 second ago -_

_"Oh? Hey, Kanaya." Mindfang responds, her cerulean lips returning a welcoming smile as her friend neared. She was a bit cautious of what Kanaya was doing, nearing toward her in an odd way and with such a... hungry... look in her eyes._

_{You do realize it's 7:30 am for me... I could be sleeping right now.}_

Maybe it was one of those rps that could be finished over a span of a few days. You put your phone back into its charger and proceed to take off your glasses, just getting comfortable in your bed once again when:

_BUZZ BUZZ_

Oh that mother...

With a low growl, you proceed to repeat the action you had done just moments ago. It looks like you'll have to answer her. Well, you didn't have to, but you wanted to.

_- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] replied to arachnidsGrip [AG] 30 seconds ago -_

_"Hello..." She repeats when she is inches away from her friend, their bodies almost touching. Her playful smirk seems to fade as she leans forward and places a soft kiss upon the other woman's grey skinned cheek._

_{I'm so sorry! I know how you need your rest. Go back to sleep, please!]_

What? Fucking Fussyfangs is probably just messing with you again, though it was working. You defiantly weren't going back to sleep after that comment. You could feel a blush dusting your cheeks.

_- arachnidsGrip [AG] replied to grimAuxiliatrix [GA] 1 second ago -_

_"O-oh?" Mindfang's eyes widened at the sudden action, a blush creeping up her face. "Kanaya... what are you doing?" She inquires and takes a hesitant step away from the Virgo._

_{Fuck it. I'm already up. I'll be fine.}_

_- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] replied to arachnidsGrip [AG] 1 minute ago -_

_A trail of kisses soon led down the the other troll's neck, an amused look on her face. She couldn't help but smile. Just what was Mindfang thinking of her actions right now? Setting those thoughts aside, her lips began to work on the woman's neck, her left hand resting on the woman's chest while the other lay on her hip, pulling her closer so that their bodies were touching._

_[Are you sure?}_

_- arachnidsGrip [AG] replied to grimAuxiliatrix [Ga] 1 second ago -_

_"Ah... whoa..." Mindfang could already feel her heart racing, the pounding making her head spin a bit. "Kanaya, hang onnnn-ahhhhh~" Her words seemed to melt together as a furious_ _cerulean _blush_ appeared on her cheeks, her head tilting to the side to give her friend more room. What was she doing? Better yet, why was she doing this? Was she actually looking to do something?!_

_{Quite sure.}_

This is certainly not like Kanaya! What is she doing?! Your little chat outside of what's happening is only confusing you even further. Is she intending for something to happen? Oh gosh, is Kanaya coming onto you?!

_- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] replied to arachnidsGrip [AG] 3 minutes ago -_

_Kanaya kept her hold on Mindfang, her lips continue to work on her neck in a teasing way. Occasionally the tip of her tongue would trace patters on her neck, or her fangs would brush against the other troll's grey skin, but she mostly allowed her lips to do all of the work._

_- arachnidsGrip [AG] replied to grimAuxiliatrix [GA] 1 second ago -_

_"Wow..." Mindfang breathes and begins to close her eyes in bliss. "That feels..." she trails off, not even known what to say anymore. She really was in a moment of bliss right now, and she didn't seem to want it to end. Her blush will never seem to cease at this rate because it only increased as she began to let out a long and low purr._

_- carcinoGeneticist [CG] commented on your photo 22 seconds ago -_

_"Don't let her trick you." Karkat mutters as he walks by the what Mindfang thought was to be sexual activity. "She's going to bite."_

I'm sorry. What did Karkat just say? One, thank you, Karkat, for being a total creeper. Was he reading this entire conversation?! You always knew you didn't like that kid for some reason, and now you know why. He's a creeper and a pervert.

_- arachnidsGrip [AG] replied to carcinoGeneticist [CG] 1 second ago -_

_"What?!" Mindfang exclaims as her eyes flash open with alarm, though her body doesn't want to seem to pull away._

_- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] replied to arachnidsGrip [AG] 1 minute ago -_

_The vampire troll let out a musical 3 note laugh, a jade-green blush creeping up her cheeks before she parts her lips and sinks her fangs into the Scorpio's neck to drink from her._

OF COURSE IT WAS A FUCKING JOKE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FALL FOR THIS ONE?! Oh right, Kanaya is an attractive person who was just making a move on you. That's how you fell for it. You didn't know she could be so sneaky.

_- arachnidsGrip [AG] replied to grimAuxiliatrix [GA] 1 second ago -_

_"Ack!" Mindfang lets out a startled cry after feeling her friend's sharp fangs pierce her neck. "You God damn tease!" She hisses and stays still. She wasn't sure if she'd hurt herself if she moves._

_- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] replied to arachnidsGrip [AG] 1 minute ago -_

_Once she had her fill, Kanaya pulled away, but not before licking the wound to let the skin around it heal. "So you enjoyed that? How perverted. Honestly, Mindfang. I thought you were better than that." She teases and sticks her tongue out at the startled and confused woman._

_- gallowsCalibrator [GC] posted a new __comment 10 seconds ago -_

_S33 K4N4Y4?! W3 SH1P 1T! W3 SH1P 1T! YOU C4NT T3LL US SOM3TH1NG 1SNT H4PP3N1NG!_

_-__arachnidsGrip [AG] replied to grimAuxiliatrix [GA] 1 second ago -_

_Screw. You." She snarls in a venomous tone of voice, turning around and proceeding to storm away._

What a shame. You honestly thought Kanaya was starting something there, but why should you get your hopes up? She's as straight as a damn pole, though she does know how to tease someone through words.

Your name is Vriska Serket and you've been played by a straight girl.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began a chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -

[GA] Well, Mindfang. Did You Enjoy My Little Show?

[AG] Just what the hell were you up to, Fussyfangs?!

[AG] No

[AG] Don't answer that!

[AG] I already know what you were up to after that "little show"

[GA] You Were Like Putty In My Hands.

[GA] You Liked It.

[AG] I hope one of your horns 8r8ks off.

[AG] ::::/

[GA] Oh? How Mean.

[GA] Wait. Will You Be Doing The Breaking?

[AG] Most likely yes.

[GA] You Pervert.

[AG] ME? ? ? ? ! ! ! !

[GA] Four Exclamation Points And Question Marks.

[GA] Adding Up To Eight.

[GA] Cute.

[AG] I AM NOT CUTE

[GA] Well I Say Otherwise.

[AG] I hate you.

[GA] Of Course You Do.

[AG] I hate you.

[GA] Keep Telling Yourself That, Vriska.

[GA] I Mean

[GA] Mindfang.

[AG] . . .

[AG] Fuck you, Maryam.

[GA] Ehem... Gladly?

[AG] What?!

[AG] Are you okay?

[AG] You're acting really weeeeeeeeird.

[GA] Eight E's.

[GA] I Am Certainly Fine.

[GA] Would You Like To Check?

[AG] WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING

[AG] WHAT

[GA] ...

[GA] I Meant If You Would Like To Skype To See If I Was Okay...

[AG] ...

[AG] Oh.

[AG] So that wasn't meant to 8e sexual.

[AG] Sure.

[GA] I Have Some Time To Kill Before Rose Comes Over.

[GA] About A Half Hour.

[AG] Great. So she'll be stealing you from me again?

[GA] Are you implying that I am yours? Again?

[AG] Shut up and just skype me.

- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased the chat with grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

You're pretty sure you're going to strangle Kanaya through your phone, and that's what you say as soon as your skype video chat begins to work. You were as nervous as the first time. Your impression on her could always change in a matter of seconds.

"Maryam I am going to strangle you!" You growl and flip her off as soon as you begin to hear her laugh.

"Oh? Strangle me?" Wow you forgot how sexy her accent was. "Well, wouldn't you become lonely then?" She gave you a playful smirk and stuck her cute little pink tongue out at you. Everything about her was just adorable and you wanted to hug her for hours.

"I'm sure I can make more friends." You respond in a dull tone of voice, though your cerulean lips did curl up into a smile.

"Oh? I'm hurt!" She exclaims and places a hand over her heart while looking away.

"Suck it up." You answer and roll your eyes. Of course you two were still joking around so no feelings were actually hurt.

"So, anyway." You begin so you can change the subject. "Did Terezi really say she ships it during our conversation? And why the fuck was Karkat being a total creeper?!"

"Oh, that." Kanaya's smile seemed to fade away from her lips and you wanted to make it come back. Nice going, Vriska. Whatever you just said seemed to trigger something and she was no longer happy. "I have no clue what is up with Terezi. As for Karkat, he's just... Karkat."

"I can practically hear him screaming fuck you even though he isn't even here..."

There was the smile you were looking for. 2 points to Vriska for getting Kanaya to smile and laugh.

"Ha, oh dear, Vriska. You are quite right about that." She manages to say that through her fit of giggles and turns her face away from the camera as if trying to hide her face while she was laughing.

"Oh no! What are you doing? Your laugh is adorable! Look back at the camera, dammit!" You tease. Surprisingly she listens to you and you catch a faint blush on her cheeks. Oh how cute was she?

That cuteness was ruined when you heard a doorbell from Kanaya's side of the call.

Rose.

"Is she really stealing you away from me so soon?" You ask sadly and frown.

"My apologies, Vriska, but it seems that she is early. It'll be easier for me to get the outfits done for class. I'll talk to you later. If I do not, have fun at work."

With that said, the skype chat has ended. You were left alone in your apartment again.

This time the silence was not welcoming.

* * *

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you have a plan.

All these thoughts of being a different sexuality has been the only thought on your mind for so long, that tonight was the night that you were going to see if you were really attracted to girls. Rose was the perfect bait for this plan, being that she's a lesbian and well, you two are alone.

Let the plan begin.

You let Rose into your house and she seems to be wearing her usual attire spring attire. A white shirt with a pink squiddle on it, whatever that was, and a pink skirt. You could tell by the way she looked and acted that she was excited to be your dress up doll.

Your attire was nothing special. You seemed to only dress in a white tank-top and jeans when Rose was in your house and Rose only.

"Thanks for letting me be your model again, Kanaya!" She exclaims and sets her bag down on the couch, turning to you with a bright smile while clapping her hands together. "The sooner we start, the sooner we can finish and just hang out, right?"

"Why of course. You may change in my room. The outfits are all laid out on my bed in my room, so you may just change in there. There shouldn't be too many problems since I know your measurements by heart now, but just so we can play it safe.." You trail off, assuming that she understands that no one wants the dress to fall apart in front of a whole class.

The first dress seemed fine. It was a maroon dress that ended at her ankles which usually Rose did not like, but she'll have to deal with it. The dress to show some cleavage, but not too much, and it had simple details that seemed to pull it all together. Black high heels and a choker seemed to do it justice.

The next outfit was a causal one that you intended to make for the class and for Rose. Silky black dress pants with simple flats along with a black long sleeved shirt and a pink wrap around her waist. The colors defiantly made her lavender eyes pop and they were as captivating as she was in the outfits you had designed.

The last outfit on the other hand did need some altering. It seemed like the skirt was too long and the waist line was too big. You'd have to fix that. "Alright, Lalonde, you know the drill."

With a tired sigh, Rose stepped up on a little platform you had and stood up straight with a dull look on her face. She was acting annoyed because she knew it was pin time.

"I promise I won't poke you with one..." You murmur with a mouthful of pins, almost swallowing one in the process which gave you a great scare. "You say that every time, and then you- OW!" She yelps and glares down at you with intimidating lavender eyes, and you respond with an apologetic smile. All pins were placed where they had to be so the skirt could be altered and you were done. Only three hours passed. It was six o'clock.

Your plan is still in its process.

Rose was changing in her room into her original outfit while you put some music on, specifically Hey Beautiful by Thomas Fiss. Well, you didn't put it on. No, your plan did not need some weird romantic music. Pandora decided to put the song on, so blame the app!

Rose was taking an awfully long time in your room, so you grab one of the pillows on your couch and prepare to throw it at her when she left your room.

Lets just say your aiming is exceptional.

"Ow! God damn, Kanaya! What the hell!" She frowns at you and throws the pillow back, effectively hitting you in the face while you were laughing. "Oh calm down Rose, I was only playing around!" You make a move to pick up the pillow again, but by that time Rose had your wrists and was wrestling with you to keep you away from the pillows.

Both of you were laughing and struggling to win. Rose is a lot stronger than you expected her to be, but not strong enough. You were able to push her back hard enough for her to be on her back now, and you on top of her. You grab the nearest pillow and threaten to drop it on her face as she squeals and squirms around beneath you.

Did you mention you were now straddling her hips?

Rose closes her eyes, her nose scrunching up as she waits for the pillow to make contact with her face, but it never does. Instead you set the pillow down and place your hands on either side of her shoulders, your jade-green eyes staring into her lavender. Let the plan proceed.

The two of you seem to be silent now, though both of your black lips curl up into a smile. Was this some kind of unspoken permission? Hesitantly you lean your head in, your lips hovering above hers. She seemed to give no protest, so you prepared yourself for what you were going to do. You've never kissed a girl before, and now that it was your best friend, well... this may end up awkward.

You lean in the extra space until your lips meet hers in a soft kiss. Your mind was spinning again. It was quite ironic how the sent of lavender filled your nose just before you kissed her, and the kiss itself was intoxicating. You didn't even pull away. She didn't give you the chance to. Her lips slowly and gently began moving against yours, and you quickly find all of your confidence in going through with the plan disappearing. She sensed that you were nervous and slowly sat up, her lips never seeming to leave yours.

You find yourself closing your eyes as her hands gently cupped your cheeks, your lips moving against each others in a slow passionate kiss. To you, it was just a kiss. It proved your theory right because you were enjoying yourself. You were bi. But Rose on the other hand... to her this seemed to be more than a kiss. You could practically feel her feelings being poured into this kiss. Maybe unspoken feelings?

You two part for a moment to breathe, and the smile you shared before the kiss started has now returned. "Wow, Kanaya... that was... um..." Rose didn't even have words to say, which was peculiar since this was Rose we are talking about. "Something?" You offer to finish her sentence. Even you didn't seem to have words for the event that just took place.

You get off of your best friend and seem to blush furiously as your mind processes what has happened.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time..." She admits and you can't even find yourself to make any words now. Just how are you supposed to respond to that if you don't share those feelings? Rose is your best friend! And what would Vriska think?!

Wait, Vriska? Why did she come into mind? Why would she care if you actually went for Rose, at least, when she's single. She was with Jade after all. But then you remember why the stubborn girl appears in your thoughts.

_"So she's stealing you away from me?_ _Again?"_

Maybe Vriska did make an unspoken "dibs" on you.

"I'm sorry..." You murmur to Rose and cross your ams over your chest. You really were sorry, so why should you not say it?

"Sorry for what?" Rose asks softly and steps toward you, resting a hand on your shoulder. You feel your cheek burning from the action though stand your ground with your emotionless expression. "You know, I only paired up with Jade to try to make you jealous. She knows about it. She was with me to try to make Dave jealous. So whatever just happened now was completely okay." Her black lips curled up into a smile and your whole face was red by now.

"That's a peculiar way to try to get me to notice you. And the thought of just confessing to me never crossed your mind?" You inquire and return the smile.

"Apparently not, though I'm pretty sure the kiss covered it." Rose answers and chuckles, leaning forward and pressing her lips against your cheek. She leans forward a little more, just enough for her lips to graze your ear. "Unless you didn't quite get the message and need me to send a clearer message?" Her voice was like velvet and your mind was spinning. You've never seen your best friend like this, and from the way your conversation was going just now, you may see more than you want to.

* * *

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, you're 15, live in Australia, and you ship everyone with everyone. Some would say that it's a problem, but you find it as the greatest thing in the world. Usually you don't ship your friends, but Kanaya and Vriska seem to be an exception.

[AC] :33 I'm purrfectly fine with the idea of the two of them being together.

[AC] :33 Besides, I needed new pairings for my shipping wall!

[GC] R34LLY

[GC] TH1S DO3SNT M4K3 S3NS3 THOUGH

[GC] 1 M34N TH3YV3 N3V3R SHOW3D TH1S K1ND OF B3H4V1OR B3FOR3

[AC] :33 Mew have a point there. I'm not sure about how often they talked, but it must have been long enough fur this to happen!

[AC] :33 They confuse me.

[GC] TH3Y CONFUS3 3V3RYON3

[GC] 1 M34N WH4T 4BOUT 34RL1ER TODAY

[GC] WH3N K4N4Y4 B1T VR1SK4

[GC] 1 M34N M1NDF4NG

[AC] :33 Well that was merely just another role play, was it not?

[AC] :33 Kanaya was just getting her feast from her friend.

[AC] :33 She's done it to me... it was terrible.

[GC] 1 GU3SS

[GC] G4H

[GC] 1 DONT L1K3 TH1S

[GC] 1 H4V3 TO KNOW 3XACTLY WH4TS H4PP3N1NG

[GC] W3 MUST W4TCH TH3M CLOS3LY 4ND 4SK TH3M QU3ST1ONS

[AC] :33 We have a new plan?

[AC] :33 Oh this is going to be so much fun!

[GC] PL4N S33 1F VR1SKA

[GC] 1 M34N M1NDF4NG

[GC] AND K4N4Y4 4R3 TOG3TH3R

[AC] :33 Yay! OTP! OTP!

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased the chat with arsenicCatnip [AC] -

You've known Kanaya for a year now, and know that she's serious at most times, and tends to speak very properly. But Vriska has just joined the "family" about a month ago and everything seemed to change. Especially Kanaya.

Ever since Kanaya and Vriska began chatting, Kanaya seems to be more care-free and is actually making jokes. It was different, but you didn't mind it.

You had to admit though, you didn't really like Vriskers. She seems to be a lot of trouble and is a terrible influence on Kanaya, but you'd rather see Kanaya happy and if Vriska is what made her happy... well then you guess that you'll have to deal with it.

With a tired sigh you shove your phone into your pocket and get up, stretching your muscles and groaning in the process. It was 7 am and your belly was rumbling, begging for some food. You didn't really want to do anything that required you to move, but you didn't want to starve so the trip to the fridge was appreciated by your stomach. You live with your father who was always working, so the house was all yours to do whatever you want.

Waffles and Nutella for breakfast it is.

You grab the toaster waffles and place them in the toaster for about a minute while getting the nutella. The urge to stick your finger in the jar and lick the deliciousness was too much for you to handle, and that's just what you did before the waffles popped up and scared the living day-light out of you. You always hated toasters.

Breakfast was delicious and filled with a conversation with your other Australian friend, Karkat. He lived on the other side of the country, so meeting up wasn't exactly high up on the things to do list, but it was still there. He was different, being very moody and short tempered. Karkitty often snapped at everyone for everything, and yet he only means well. You put up with his moods, though you don't know why.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started a chat with arsenicCatnip [AC] -

[CG] HEY NEPETA

[CG] HOW ARE YOU

[AC] :33 Hello, Karkitty! I'm doing purrfectly fine? And what about mew?

[GC] IM DOING JUST FUCKING GREAT

[GC] I FINALLY GOT OUT OF A CHAT WITH VRISKA BECAUSE SHE WAS YELLING AT ME FOR BEING A PERVERT AND READING HER AND KANAYAS CHAT

[GC] SHE SAID SHE HAD TO GO AND MEET UP WITH AN OLD FRIEND FROM COLLEGE

[GC] SOME CHICK NAMED FEFERI

[AC] :33 Oh? Well that's good, I guess.

[AC] :33 Do you like Vriskers?

[CG] NOT REALLY

[CG] I MEAN

[CG] I DONT KNOW

[CG] SHE CAN BE A REAL BITCH AT TIMES

[CG] BUT KANAYA TALKS ABOUT HER AS IF SHES THE GREATEST THING IN THE WORLD

[AC] :33 It kind of annoys me to hear about Vriskers so much...

[AC] :33 She's mean to me when we rp.

[AC] :33 Someone ends up getting hurt.

[CG] YEAH I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN

[CG] TEREZI AND KANAYA SEEM TO BE THE ONLY ONES WHO LIKE HER

[CG] THATS KINDA SAD

[CG] ITS LIKE SHE HAS NO FRIENDS IN REAL LIFE

[CG] WELL THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A BITCH

[AC] :33 Karkat!

[AC] :33 That isn't nice!

[AC] I'm sure Vriskers is a lot nicer than she seems!

[AC] She just needs to open up to us!

[CG] YEAH

[CG] WHATEVER

[CG] I GOTTA GO DEAL WITH ONE OF MY FUCK ASS FRIENDS. LETTER NEP.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ended the chat with arsenicCatnip [AC] -

[AC] :((

Looks like it was just you and reality now.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for the update. I was on vacation, so now I'm back and I'm loosing my muse to write. This is terrible. I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction!**

**Reviews are encouraging. Do you people even like this story? ; ~ ;**


	6. News

**Hey guys! Do not worry! I haven't abandoned the story! I just haven't had the muse to write, and I've been really busy finishing summer work and school starts in a week. I do have the muse to write today though, so expect maybe a chapter later on today! I also have an idea for another vriskan story.**

**Humanstuck of course. Vriska Serket is a professional hiphop dancer who is sharing a room for teaching classes with a ****classical dancer (aka things like the tango or slow dancing) Kanaya Maryam. How will two completely different genres be able to work together to keep from loosing the one building they own for classes? Idk. I still need development and stuff, though comments would be nice if you think it's a good idea.**


	7. Maybe I'll

**Sorry it took so long for this update! I've been very busy with work, vacation, and summer work. On top of that, School starts in a week. I saw in the comments that someone like the story because they relate to it. Well that's exactly why I've been writing this. Because this is my situation with my ex girlfriend, only she didn't live in London. I guess I haven't updated in a while since we broke up because well... I wasn't in the mood to write something like this. But I'm ready to write again so please! Stop listening to me and read!**

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and you're meeting up with an old friend, Feferi Pixies. She was certainly different compared to you. What was the correct term for her... hmm... Hipster. Yes. That would do. You two used to go to college together. Well, that first year you were in college. Then the accident happened and you dropped out. You remember clearly she was learning about aquatic animals and the ocean and stuff like that. Now you were meeting at Starbucks in the city. This was actually something you were looking forward to.

"Is that the famous Feferi?" You call out as you near a young girl with long wavy black hair. The girl turned around with a bright smile. It was in fact your old friend. "Vriska!" Her arms were around you in an instant. You gladly return the hug. "What's up, buddy? How have you been?" The two of you pulled away and sat down at the table Feferi reserved for you. She already ordered your drink for you since she asked you wanted on the phone, so you eagerly began to drink the Caramel Ribbon Crunch in front of you.

"What's up?" She echoes and giggles. "Many things. Schoolwork, drama with the girls, and other little things like that. How about you?" You merely shrug. In reality nothing has really happened since you left the first year of college. "Nothing much. Just the usual."

And thats how your conversation went for an hour. It wasn't uncomfortable silences you had. No, you were quite content just sitting there with your old friend and sipping your coffee.

"So, I'm taking a trip to London for a week soon." Your thoughts had been trailing, but your head instantly snapped up when you heard the word london. "Really?" Well now Feferi had your full attention. "Yeah! You know how I'm training with sea lions and stuff like that? Well one of the aquariums that's going to open up there wants to see me and even train me a bit. They may offer me a job there!" You couldn't be happier for her. Feferi was always an aquatic animal person. When you two went to the beach she would swim out to the reefs and spend minutes underwater exploring areas she hasn't seen before. For her this must be a big deal. "There's a really cute guy who's going to train me." She muses and smirks.

"Oh? I hope he's as nice in personality as he is looks." You respond and chuckle. "So when do you leave?" "Next Saturday." She responds and sips at her Mocha Cookie Crumble. Today was Saturday. So that means this Saturday coming up? Wow, so she's leaving pretty soon. "Do me a favor and take a lot of pictures for me, okay?" The two of you giggle and soon the comfortable silence was gone. You chattered away for a couple of hours until you decide to spend the rest of the day walking around in the city.

And as soon as your fun started, it ended. Feferi had many things she had to do before leaving to London on Saturday, so you gave her your goodbye and returned home.

_- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began a chat with arachnidsGrip [AG] -_

[GA] Hello Mindfang.

[GA] How Are You This Fine Day?

Looks like Kanaya wants to chat with you. Not like you had a problem with that or anything.

[AG] Im doing fine, Fussyfangs. What a8out you?

[GA] Well...

[GA] Screw This. Vriska.

[GA] I Need Help.

She needs help? Oh jeez... Kanaya never needs your help. This really must be something.

[AG] Sure what's up?

[GA] Mind If We Skype?

[AG] Depends

[AG] Will Rose 8e stealing you away from me?

[GA] Possibly.

Wait what? Okay now this really didn't make sense. You were just kidding and... did Kanaya just take you seriously? With a confused look on your face you cease the chat and log onto Skype, soon being met by Kanaya's captivating face. As scared as she looked, she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Alright, Kanaya. What's got your panties in a twist?" You couldn't help but to crack a joke when you're nervous. Kanaya on the other hand didn't like it.

"Vriska I'm serious!" She bit down on her bottom lip while gathering her thoughts together. "I... I think I messed up my relationship with Rose."

Ugh... That's the last person you want to hear from. "Rose? What about her?"

"Long story short I was trying to see if I'm actually into girls besides guys and I decided to test out my theory on Rose and she made a confession that she likes me." Kanaya continued to nervously chew at her lip while staring at anything, but the screen.

So wait. Lets back up a bit. So Kanaya is saying that... she "tested her theory" out on Rose. Why did that irk you more than Rose saying she likes Kanaya? You could feel anger coursing through your veins. You were jealous. Maybe you really did have an unspoken dibs on Kanaya.

"So she likes you?" You ask, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Yes..." Kanaya seemed almost afraid to look at you. Jegus she was only making things awkward.

"And your point is? Isn't that good?" You really didn't see the problem. If you were in Kanaya's place, you'd be rather happy to know that your best friend likes you.

"I don't think I like her back though." Kanaya says through a sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I mean, maybe I do. I don't know!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" That came off a bit more sarcastic than it should have and earned you a glare from Kanaya. Ugh, even when she was mad she was beautiful.

"Well I was hoping you have advice since you have experience in dating girls." Oh okay so now she was just using you? Wow. Nice one, Kanaya.

Your conversation continued on for another few minutes before Kanaya had to go because Rose was in fact still over her house. You were just itching to grab Rose's neck through your computer screen and try to strangle her. If she hurts Kanaya, you'll hurt her.

* * *

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and Rose is all over you. Well, the thing is, she usually isn't clingy, but... you two had a glass of wine over dinner. At least you did. Rose had more than one glass.

"C'mon, Kangaya...Kan... Kanayaya..." Rose shook her head after failing to say your name twice. You were at your computer desk and Rose has made herself at home on your lap, an arm around your neck as she held onto her cup of wine. A soft "hic" came from her, causing her to giggle.

"Come on what?" You ask quietly as you avoid her gaze. You didn't log off your chat with Vriska yet. She was watching was was taking place with a smug look on her face. She was amused. Rose, being oblivious to the punk looking girl on your screen only proceeded to place soft kisses all over your face. This was way too much for you to handle.

"I've already confessssed to you. Don't you have anyting to confess to me?" Oh dear her words were slurred.

"Well I think I can confess that I do not like you in the state you're in... You are like a whole other person..." Please Rose, just get off... This is making you uncomfortable and Vriska was still watching, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Mhm, so? Your point is?" Rose's lips grazed yours, causing a deep blush to take over your face. You could only watch with a confused face as Vriska's eyes narrowed and the chat just ended. What the hell was that about?

"Rose, please! Now you're just acting desperate!" Well that got her to stop. Seems like Rose finally realized just what she was going and she was ashamed. "I'm... sorry..."

You could see in her lavender eyes that she was actually sorry. This was enough for tonight. You allowed her to stay over your house for the night since her parents wouldn't be too happy with her drinking.

* * *

Your name is the narrator and you honestly don't know why you've been doing this job. You find it annoying to keep saying you every three words. You just don't like it. So you decide to quit. You're done narrating this sob story. Honestly, how the hell was this going to work out for the two girls anyway? One is a depressed freak and the other is a fashionista. They are miles away from each other. What kind of love story is this? You're done.

Done.

Let these girls narrate the story themselves.

You quit.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

"Okay what the hell?!" Vriska shouts as she looks around, waiting for her introduction. Wait, what's this? She's just been informed that the narrater has quit her job. Ugh. Fine. Looks like she'll do this herself.

It's been a week since Vriska last talked to Feferi. Today was the day that she leaves for London to start her aquatic job and she was very excited. Vriska couldn't blame her! Even she was happy for once!

"You have to take lots of pictures." Vriska states as she follows Feferi to the entrance of the airport. She had been nice enough to drop Feferi off since she did want to talk to her a little more before she left.

"Of course!" Feferi smiles brightly and wraps her arms around Vriska. She was such a sweet girl when you get past her violent nature.

"Now you're sure this boy is going to pick you up when you land?" Vriska's eyes narrowed as she thought about the boy Feferi kept talking about. She never got a name out of her, and now she was wondering if Feferi even knew his name or what he looked like.

"Glub! Of course! And if anything goes wrong I'll text you! Now I must go! It was great seaing you again, Vriska!"

With that said, she was gone. She disappeared into the crowd of people all shouting things at each other so they can get to their plane.

Vriska was left alone once again, but not for too long. She doesn't even have time to drive back home. She would have to go straight to work in that lousy bar... ugh.

* * *

"Hey there motherfucker. How've ya been?" Gamzee asks Vriska as she storms inside the bar. She was a half hour late for work. "Traffic. Fucking. Traffic." Vriska responds through a vicious tone of voice, already starting to take orders at the bar when she entered. Gamzee was busy mixing some drinks for a few girls in front of him who were staring at his blond hair. He gave them a playful smirk and pushed their drinks toward them before returning his attention back to Vriska.

"Really now? Well that sucks, sis."

Alright, tonight was going to be a slow night. That's perfectly fine. After finishing her few orders, Vriska turned to Gamzee with a scowl on her face. Why did he have to be so calm about everything. Really. It was starting to get on her nerves.

"You think?" She grumbles. She didn't even hesitate to poor herself a shot, downing it as soon as it was filled to the brim. The alcohol burned her throat as she swallowed the strong drink, tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't care.

The thing about Vriska is that she has terrible road rage so the ride back home set her off...

"Hey Tavbro!" Gamzee's loud voice filled Vriska's ear and she winced, almost turning around and socking him in the face.

Yeah someone really wasn't in a good mood.

"H-hey, Gam." Well Gamzee was right. Tavros rolled right up to the bar with a weak smile on his face. He seemed almost scared to be in here. It was almost like it was his first time in a bar. "Hey, Vriska."

Vriska gave Tavros a nod as a hello. "Hey, Tavros. What's up?" Tavros merely shrugged and looked at Vriska. "Nothing really. I came here to see Gamzee- not that I don't want to see you, but-" He gave up trying to correct himself. Vriska decided to be nice and cut him some slack rather than yelling at him. "Oh, and Kanaya is looking for you. She was pestering me before."

Vriska could only quirk an eyebrow. The last time she talked to Kanaya was when Rose was all over her. She found it amusing at first, but the kiss set her off the edge. Possibly jealousy? But how could she be jealous when she's only known Kanaya through the internet for about two, almost three months now? It didn't make any sense.

As she pulled out her phone to look at Kanaya's message she could her Gamzee and Tavros saying something about a date. Of course you had to stick your nose into their business now. "Wait, who has a date?"

"We do." Gamzee answers while playfully ruffling Tavros's mohawk. "Y-yeah." Tavros gave Vriska a shy smile, then looked up at Gamzee. Your best friends were hooking up.

That is so adorable.

"Well I hope you two have fun then! So I assume you're leaving your shift early, Gamzee?" Well that would seriously suck. But if you had to take over then you would.

You got your answer and it looks like you were going to be taking over. You forget to answer Kanaya.

* * *

It's the next day and Eridan is being a total wimp.

"But Kan! I'm scared!" Eridan whimpers as he hands her the Caramel Ribbon Crunch she was going to entertain herself with.

"Honestly, Ampora. You're scared of a girl?" Rose was already sipping at her iced coffee. She had a sarcastic look on her face though you could see past it. She was hurting from all the alcohol she drank the night prior.

"Yes, Lalonde. I am." Eridan shot Rose a glare as he ran a hand through his hipster hair. Eridan was currently nervous over the job he had just acquired by his father Cronus. His family always had a love for Aquatic animals and now Eridan was working at the Aquarium that was going to open up. The only thing he was worried about was training some newbie who was flying in from the U.S.A. Ugh... She comes from New York too. She was probably a snob.

"Here." Rose scribbles something down on a piece of paper, handing it to Eridan and sitting back in her seat, waiting for him to read it.

"Alright do you mind explaining me a thing?" Eridan snaps as he slams the piece of paper down in front of her. The loud slam caused a few customers of the coffee shop to glance over their shoulder at him.

"Obviously someone's grammar is in need of assistance. What can I explain to you today?" Even with a hangover Rose was as sarcastic as ever. Kanaya found herself blushing over her witty comebacks and had to look away, though she was in no danger of Rose or Eridan seeing her blush since they were caught up in their own argument.

"First of all, wwhat the fuck is this?" The piece of paper Rose wrote on said _grow a pair_ on it. No wonder why he was mad.

"Clearly you are incapable of realizing what the note stated since you threw it down on the table with a perplexed look on your face which can only mean that you truly don't understand first grade words. It says "grow a pair."" Rose counters, her black lips curling up into an amused smile. That verbiage. It was heart melting...

"Ugh... you're getting a great deal of enjoyment by mocking me, aren't you?" Eridan questions as he rips up the small note and glances over his shoulders. Customers were just waiting for him to get back to the counter to take their orders? Only a half hour more of his shift and he'd have to go pick up this New York girl.

"You know, you're actually quite handsome when you're annoyed..." Rose muses and stares up at him with a flirty look on her face. She knew just what to say to shut him up.

"I... I... uh..." Eridan just growled and returned to the counter.

"Kanaya? Are you alright?" Rose's attention returned to Kanaya who's blush had not yet faded.

"Oh? Quite alright... Just thinking." A small smile played on Kanaya's jade green lips.

"Well, whatever it is, it must be something because it's causing you to blush and you look devastatingly beautiful like this..." Kanaya's blush only worsened at Rose's words. She had no problem with flirting with her out in public. She was practically setting up a trap for Kanaya to fall into.

"Well maybe you're pretty captivating yourself..." Kanaya counters and leans forward. Lalonde wasn't the only one who was good at this game.

"Well maybe I wouldn't object to hearing that more often from you..." Rose still kept up her little game, her lavender eyes meeting Kanaya's green ones.

"Well maybe I'll take you out on a date tonight so you could..." Kanaya didn't even have time to realize what she had said. She had fallen into Rose's trap. There was no getting out of it now. "I mean-"

"As if I'd protest to that." Rose says as she rests her head on her hand while sipping at her iced coffee once more.

"Well... I... Uh..." Kanaya for once found herself lost of words.

"You can pick me up tonight. You know my schedule. I'm free after seven."

"Alright then, I'll be there."

How were you falling into her trap? Better yet, how did this just turn into a flirt game between the two of you? Just moments ago her and Eridan were arguing about growing a pair!

"Fine." Rose answers and sets her empty drink down, a smirk on her face.

"Good."

"It's a date then."

"Alright then."

"Alright. I'm glad we had this talk."

The prey has been captured by the predator.

Eridan on the other hand has returned to your table, his apron off since he was no longer on his shift and was watching Rose and Kanaya with disturbed eyes. Neither of them seemed to notice that he was standing there.

"I'll go freshen up then." Kanaya states, though when does she never freshen up.

"Kanaya, do be on time. I know you're fairly good with it, but I'd hate to be kept waiting." Rose leaned forward a little bit and soon their faces were only inches away from each other.

"Maybe I'll show up early then."

"Maybe I'll cook a lovely dinner for us to converse over."

Kanaya found herself leaning in again. She had to win this little talk with Rose.

"Maybe I'll make reservations at the restaurant uptown so you don't have to."

"Maybe I'll just vvomit at how disgusting this talk is!" Eridan counters and ends the conversation. "Now ladies, are you coming with me or not?"

"To pick up this girl you need to work with?" Rose quirks an eyebrow at Eridan who nods. In return she grabs her empty cup and stands up. "I can't. I have a date at seven." And with that said she was gone. Eridan glanced down at Kanaya, expecting an answer from her. Kanaya gave him a sheepish grin while standing up, and taking her Caramel Ribbon Crunch with her. "As she said. I have a date to get ready for."

Wait, Kanaya. I thought you told Vriska you didn't like Rose that way? Oh well.

* * *

Eridan paced back and forth as he waited for the flight from New York to arrive. Who was he even looking for? The only thing he had was a sign with this girl's name on it. He was goring to probably get some kind of girl who was just average looking... ugh.

When the plane did land he waited to find this... Feferi girl. So many women passed by him and yet none seemed to be looking for someone with a sign. He was about to give up when the plane showed no signs of letting anyone off when a "Oh, Glub! I'm sorry!" Stopped him in his tracks. "Sir, I have a question!" Ugh, who needed him? He was already mad enough that this Feferi girl stood him up. "Wwhat do you wwant?" Eridan mutters as he turns around.

Before him stood a beautiful young girl with long black hair, captivating blue eyes and adorable freckles dusting her nose and cheeks. She had two suitcases behind her and seemed completely lost. Though the thing that struck him the most was her accent.

"I was hoping you've seen a man holding a sign that says Feferi Peixes on it?" Her innocent eyes proved she didn't know what she was doing. After pushing up his glasses mostly to hide his blush, Eridan gave her a nods. "Yes, Yes I have. You're Feferi? I'm Eridan Ampora, the man you're looking for." To prove he wasn't a creeper who was lying he held up the sign with her name on it.

Feferi's smile brightened as she saw that Eridan was the boy she was looking for. "Oh, thank you, Eridan! It's great to meet you!" She didn't even give him a warning before dropping one of her bags and shaking his hand. Eridan's blush in response worsened as he shook her hand. "You too. Please, alloww me to take your bags. I'll lead you to the car."

And that's just what he did. He took her bags and led her to his car and soon enough they were on the road. "My dad doesn't expect you to start work until tomorrow and it's only six o'clock so if you wwant me to showw you around..."

Feferi couldn't help, but giggle at Eridan's stutter. She found is so adorable that he stuttered at his w's and v's. "Oh? Of course! That would be lovely!"

This was going to be a lot of fun!

* * *

Kanaya paced back and forth after trying on her third dress. This was it. This was the dress. Okay, there's no need to act so nervous, Kanaya! It's only a date!

With your best friend.

With Rose.

You already made the dinner plans and were of course going to leave early so you don't have to make Rose wait. Her house was only three doors down and yet you were still a half hour early. She was ready for you though. She was in a stunning lavender dress that complimented her eyes. She knew your weak spot was fashion. Well played, Rose. Well played.

"Wow, Rose... You look... amazing." Kanaya murmurs.

"Of course I do." Rose answers as she steps outside, a small smile playing on her lips. She leaned forward and gently pressed them against Kanaya's cheek, causing Kanaya to furiously blush once again. "Well are we ready for dinner?"

Her way of speaking was so... different. Like she knew what she was doing to Kanaya and was teasing her. Kanaya could barely find any words to say so she just nods and leads Rose to the car. The drive to the restaurant was quiet and relaxing.

When they sat down they were even more relaxed. Their talk was simply yet flirty. Rose was beyond confident with Kanaya though. Clearly she was a dominate girl, and had no problem with her foot brushing up against Kanaya's leg under the table. Their conversation and Rose's looks above the table were casual though. Clearly this wasn't her first time doing this, even if it was for Kanaya.

Their little game from before had continued.

"Maybe I'll give you a kiss goodnight..." Come on, Kanaya. You can't let Rose win. She needs to learn never to start something she can't finish.

"Maybe I'll kiss you back and invite you inside for a cup of coffee..." The two of them began to smile at each other. Yeah, a cup of coffee certainly sounded nice.

As their dinner continued Kanaya could feel her phone vibrating. Rose had no problem with her checking the message in case it was something important, but it was only Vriska. Her message wasn't important.

Dessert came and Rose's foot never ceased to play around with Kanaya's. Their posture above the table was casual, though they were both giggling like little fools. Underneath the table their feet were wrestling, trying to be the more dominate foot.

Dinner was paid and on the drive back home was filled with some kin of tension. Mostly because Rose was causing it. Her lips were all over Kanaya's neck on the drive back to her house. The sad thing was that Rose knew that was Kanaya's weak spot from past talk about ex boyfriends. Kanaya practically melted in her seat.

Maybe coffee wasn't such a nice idea anymore...

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so... 8luh. I was too lazy when writing it because nothing big was happening, so i just didn't want to write it. Eridan and Feferi meeting was supposed to happen in the next chapter, but each chapter must have at least (5,000) for me, so I put it in this chapter. Even this chapter didn't reach (4,500) **

**I'm so sorry.**

**Reviews and stuff like that is encouraging which is why i had put off this chapter for so long because i feel like not a lot of people are waiting on it. **


End file.
